The New Target
by mega14343
Summary: After comming back from the Demon Realm, Basara and the others were living their normal days, that is until Basara was set as an extermination target by the Heroes. Basara must now power up and defeat them. Just wait for the reboot.
1. The Day Before

From the time that Basara and the others came back from the demon realm, a lot of things happened.

With Zest now living with them, they had to make some construction work in the house and add a new room. Maria used this opportunity to build an underground floor, complete with rooms for everyone, a huge bath and a big bed were all of them can sleep together.

After a few days, Basara was called by the infirmary teacher Hasegawa to a hot spring, where she told him about his mothers and decided to form a contract to allow him to use her powers. The contract was successful, but Basara temporally lost his ability to use Banishing Shift until he got used to Hasegawa's powers.

While all of that happened, the biggest event was still yet to come.

A few months after that, Basara, Mio and Yuki had already started their second year in high school. This is an example of a normal day for them.

In the morning, Maria waked up Basara in an unusual way. No, for her, this is the usual way to wake him up.

"Basara, it's time, you should wake up soon… or else I might take advantage of that."

Basara was startled and jumped up and Maria rose up with him. That is natural since she slipped inside his shirt while he was asleep, she even made sure to use a little bit of sleeping magic just to make sure he wouldn't wake up while she was getting in.

"M-Maria, what are you doing so early? Get out of my shirt."

"Ohh~. Even while you say that, your friend here seems like it wants more attention."

Her hand was inside his sleeping pants, she was stroking his hard member as she was saying that.

"Really, did no one help you relieve yourself yesterday? I was out shopping for food, but if you had told me, I would have gladly helped you."

She started stroking harder, Basara wanted to stop her, but it also true that he was a teenage boy, how could he resist something like this?

"Hmm, but time is short today. It can't be helped, we'll have to leave this for another time, otherwise you're going to be late."

With Maria's phrase, Basara remembered he had to go to school. He did not have time to get out of his sleeping clothes and ran down to eat breakfast. There, he found both Zest and Kurumi waiting on the table, though there was only one plate.

"Basara-sama, your food is ready."

"Isn't that one of yours? Why are you waiting on the dining table then?"

"S-something like this is alright from time to time."

"Huh?"

Basara did not understand Kurumi's words, but he soon would. When he sat down, before he could pick up the fork or the spoon, Zest picked up the fork while Kurumi got the spoon.

Before he could ask what were they doing, Zest said "Now, Basara-sama, ahh~" He could not react to it and Kurumi seemed to be waiting for her turn next. He gave up and simply opened his mouth as the two girls fed him.

Once he finished his breakfast, he went straight for the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick bath before putting on his uniform.

He opened the door to the bath. In it, he saw that his foster sister Mio was using the toilet. He had a though like he'd seen something like this before and was attacked by shock magic at the same time. She soon got out of the bathroom, she wanted to scold him, but left it for later since they were late.

Basara quickly brushed his teeth and went for a bath. He got in and relaxed for a moment, then someone spoke behind him.

"You're finally here Basara. Now, I'll wash you."

Basara was a bit startled, but he then noticed that it was in childhood friend Yuki. Basara wanted to refuse since he was late, but the conversation went as followed.

"Yuki. No, I'm in a hurry, so I can't have you wash me. Actually, go put on your uniform."

"I'll wash you."

"No you see-"

"I'll wash you"

"… Yes."

After Yuki gave him a bath, they both got out and got dressed. Then they met Mio, who was waiting at the front, and went to school.

Unfortunately, they were not able to make it in time. The girls were allowed to enter because they used the excuse that they had gotten tired from doing their homework yesterday, Basara was not allowed to enter because he forgot his homework. He had actually done it, but, because of what Maria did to him early in the morning, he completely forgot about it.

He was supposed to stay in detention with the principal until the start of the second period, but Hasegawa came along and offered to take care of Basara, the principal could not imagine her true intentions.

In the infirmary, Hasegawa locked the doors and closed the curtains on the windows and door window. She then used some magic so that no one would be able to hear them from the outside.

"W-wait, are you sure we can do this?"

"Why not? The windows are closed, the door is locked and no one outside can hear a single thing. Since you would have been in detention anyway, we might as well make full use if this time."

Hasegawa laughed mischievously and said.

"Since you've been a bad boy forgetting your homework, I'll be sure to punish you severely."

"No, like I said-"

But before Basara could say that he's not the one at fault, Hasegawa grabbed his member and started stroking it.

"Making excuses, I'll have to really punish you for this."

While stroking his dick, she put it her mouth and started sucking it. After a few minutes, she took it out of her mouth and put it between her breasts and started moving them up and down.

"Since this is a punishment, you can only cum once I allow you. If you cum earlier, I'll make sure to punish you more."

She had a smile in her face. While he tried to hold back, due to Maria stroking him earlier, it wasn't long before he came on Hasegawa's face.

"Hmm, I'll be troubled if my clothes stained. Wait a minute, once I take everything off, we will continue."

She took off everything, even her panties, which acted as a reminder of the line both of them should not cross. Basara was also told to take off his clothes.

Basara was made to lie down on the bed, Hasegawa sat on his face and started giving him a foot job. While her crack has right on his face, she said to him.

"You know, this is a punishment, you're the one supposed to make me feel good. You know what to do, right?"

As soon as he heard that, Basara started licking her crack. His tongue slipped in her while his fingers played with her clit. At the same time, Hasegawa was using both her feet to do him.

Basara was only supposed to stay until the second period started, but he lost the sense of time and stayed until lunch break. Hasegawa told him to go and said she would explain things to the principal.

He watched the rest of the classes without anything out of the usual happening. Once classed were finished, Basara quickly went to the school entrance when he remembered he promised to help Tachibana with after class work. He had a thought like he was forgetting many things today.

Basara ran back to his class, only to bump into Tachibana on the way.

"S-sorry. I had forgotten that I told I would help you, but I'm here now so I'll help."

Basara apologized. Afterwards, he helped Tachibana for about half an hour and then went home since the job was finished.

While he was heading towards his home, he did not notice that he was being watched from above.

"Is he really the extermination target? He doesn't look like someone that would kill his friends."

Said a girl that looked to be about the same age as Mio and Yuki, she had green hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the usual hero clan female uniform like the one Yuki or Kurumi wear.

"His looks don't matter, if we beat him, our ranks will rise, that's what I'm interested in."

This time, a boy that looked to be about Basara's age spoke. He had golden hair and eyes. He wore the male version of the hero clan uniform, similar to the ones Takashi and Shiba wore when they came to fight Basara.

"I'm still having trouble to believe this. After so many years of war between demon and gods, how did a hybrid like him come into existence without rape?"

The man that said that looked to be about in his late forties to early fifties. His black hair was starting to turn white and, but his brown eyes were still working very well. He wore the same uniform as the boy before.

"I still don't think we should just kill him out of the blue. Let's have a talk with him tomorrow and decide then."

The girl said. While the boy didn't want to agree, he was forced to because the man agreed, should the boy start doing things on his own, he might lose this great chance to rise up, so he'll cope with these two for now.

The three retreated into the night. As for Basara, his day went on as normal.

 **Alright, first chapter clear. Like I promised, since I found info about why Basara could take Mio's virginity on Volume 10 before DAL Volume 17 came out, the first individual fanfic was Shinmai's (I don't think I need to say this, but this fanfic is set after Volume 8 and before Volume 9).**

 **I put a few references to some events of the Light Novel in this chapter, but you probably already found them. While I did focus a bit on some ecchi scenes, that was not the main point of the chapter (when the proper time comes, I'll do longer, sexier and better ecchi scenes).**

 **So yeah, this is it for chapter 1. I have some good plans for this fanfic so I hope you'll stay tuned (also, this fanfic will have sex scenes later on, I'll be sure to give at least one for every main girl and a few extra stuff I have planned, but if there is some sex scene that you want to see, tell me and I can, most likely, find a way to put it in the fanfic).**


	2. The New Target

The next day.

Basara was surprised that Maria didn't slip into his bed, maybe she's still asleep. Today Basara did his normal routine and he, Mio and Yuki were able to arrive at school on time.

The classes flowed like normal and it seemed like nothing much would happen today.

Today, Mio and Yuki were chosen to be on class duty. Basara decided to wait for them while talking with Takigawa. The conversation somehow flowed in an unusual way.

"Recently, I've heard that some hero clan members from Europe were sent to Japan for a mission."

"Hmm, but why should I care about that, Takigawa? Do you think they are after Mio?"

"No, probably not. The Japan hero clan would look incompetent to ask for help in Naruse's case, plus, she isn't a extermination target anymore. They probably have another target."

"Another target? Who do you think it could be?"

"Who knows? Well, it's not like I care too much. If you happen to find something out, share the info with me, we could do some sort of trade."

"Is that why you told me about them without me asking for it?"

"Who knows? Maybe that is why."

Takigawa waved his hand and left the school, it should also be about time for Mio and Yuki to have finished, so Basara went to look for them.

It didn't take long for Basara to find both girls. They got their stuff and went home.

But, on the way, they felt some presence observing them. Not long after, all of the people on the streets disappeared, this confirmed that there was something wrong.

The three put their backs facing each other and got into a triangular formation. Surprisingly, Basara was attacked and taken out of formation. He was able to block using Brynhildr, but was still send back a few meters.

The one who attacked Basara was a boy about his age, his hair and eyes had golden color and he was using a hero clan uniform. The boy used a red lance to fight.

The boy rushed to Basara. Sword VS lance. In close combat, the sword should have an advantage, but the boy didn't seem to mind it and was easily deflecting Basara's blows while striking back at the same time.

Basara was being driven into a corner, seeing that, Mio was chanting a spell and Yuki summoned Sakuya. But Basara noticed the trap the hero boy had set and warned the girls.

"Wait, don't do anything."

"Huh?"

"Basara, what are you saying?"

At that moment, Yuki seemed to notice it as well. She made a small "tch" that was only heard by Mio. Basara explained.

"Whoever he is, he is from the hero clan. If any of you attack him, there will be consequences. Mio would be turned into an extermination target and Yuki and her family might be expelled from the village."

"Ohh, so you noticed my trap. I was hoping to get rid of the previous demon lord's daughter and the girl that once betrayed the hero clan at once, but it looks like I'll have to settle with only you today."

The boy broke from the fight and seemed like he was putting magical energy in his lance, he was getting ready for a finishing attack. Basara was getting ready to defend himself, if he had Banishing Shift, it would be a simple matter, but that's not available right now.

However, an arrow was shot between Basara and the boy, the arrow did not have a target and was merely calling attention to the one that fired it.

A girl about Mio and Yuki's age jumped down from the top of a building, an old looking man also jumped with her. The girl had a bow on her hand while the man had a gigantic hammer.

"Cillín, what are you doing? We were supposed to talk to him first."

Said the girl with green hair and brown eyes, she wore a hero clan uniform similar to Yuki or Kurumi's.

"Oh come on Anna, you're too good natured for this. If we complete this job quick, our ranks might rise even more than just defeating him."

"Cillín, you do not get to talk back to her after you broke or agreement."

An old looking man said that. He had black hair and brown eyes and also wore the same uniform as the boy called Cillín.

"Even you're going against me Gavriil? Fine the, talk to him if you want."

Cillín put his lance on his back, he seemed pissed, but didn't look like he was going to rebel against the others here.

Basara seemed to recognize the name of the old man, but didn't say anything since he couldn't remember where he had already heard about the man.

Gavriil and Anna stood by Cillín's sides. Gavriil started talking.

"We're sorry for this sudden approach, it was not our original intention. We are heroes send from Europe to Japan on an extermination mission."

"Extermination? Whose?"

"The extermination of the renegate hero clan member that killed a lot of Japan's hero village inhabitants when he was attacked, in other words, your extermination, Basara."

Mio, Yuki and Basara were surprised. Basara was already expecting to meet the heroes from Europe sooner or later, but he didn't think they had been sent to kill him. Yuki raised a voice of protest.

"Basara may have killed some people on that day, but he also saved some, including me. He was already expelled from the village, so there's no reason to kill him seeing he already received his punishment."

"How can you defend someone that clod bloodedly killed his friends? There's no one in this world that would happen to kill his friends while supposedly defending them."

Anna was the one that answered Yuki. Gavriil then held his hammer with both hands and said.

"Now, I think it's time for you to die."

Anna got her bow ready. Basara knew he could not count on Mio and Yuki's help, no, they would try to help, but Basara could not allow to let them give the heroes an excuse to hunt them.

But, before the fight broke out, Cillín stopped the other two hero clan members, he put his lance in front of Gavriil and gave a side look at Anna.

"What are you doing?"

"You guys stopped me, so it's fair for me to stop you."

Cillín answered Gavriil and added.

"Also, that guy is too weak right now, he won't give us much of a promotion if the three of us take him at the same time, that's why I attacked him alone. So, let us make this interesting."

"What do you mean?"

To answer Basara's question, Cillín said.

"We will give you a month to prepare yourself, you can try to run away, get stronger or call allies if you want. In other words, in one month, the three of us will meet you and have the last fight, it will give raise or chances to get promoted when we report your defeat and you won't be able to call this unfair."

After saying that, he started to leave, the other two heroes followed him, they didn't look like they agreed, but, at the same time, didn't seem like they could protest. The magic barrier was undone and Basara and the two girls were returned to the normal world.

Afterward, they continued heading home, all three decided to discuss what had happened with everyone at home.

 **End of chapter two. Like the echii scene is the first chapter, this one's fighting scene wasn't really developed (please bear with me until I finfish setting the scenario up, then the scenes will be more developed). Well then, let me present the three antagonists.**

 **Anna – she is a hero from England. She fights using a bow, but also has some daggers with her. She believes that Basara killed the people in the village out of his own will and thinks he is some sort of villain. If she knew what actually happened, she wouldn't be against Basara.**

 **Gavriil – a hero from Russia. He uses a giant hammer to fight, he can also use a special magic to control the battle terrain. He took part in some battles in the demon realm and knows Jin (will be better explored next chapter), because of being in so many battles, he still "lives in the war" so to say. His biggest problem with Basara is that Basara, being a hybrid of the three races that were in the war, somewhat signifies the end of the war, which is something Gavriil can't accept.**

 **Cillín – hero from Ireland. Uses a lance to fight,the name of his lance is Gae Bolg (Yes, that's a Fate reference). He actually has no particular problem with Basara (unlike the other two), but sees Basara only as a stepping-stone for him to move higher in the hero clan's ranks. Cillín will do anything that he thinks can make his life better, even if it may ruin someone else's. Amongst the three, he is the only true villain adn an asshole.**

 **Well, that's it for the antagonists' introduction (fun fact, I was planning to make it five antagonists, but making Basara fight 5X1 didn't seem like a good idea).**

 **Also, I noticed not too long ago that I was writing "Hasegawa" and "Tachibana" instead of their names "Chisato" and "Nanao". I've already switched the names on future chapters.**

 **Oh yeah, there's also that. Though I'm really happy about it, this fanfic grew bigger than I had expected. Like, in the other fanfics I did, I never really got someone saying that they're looking forward to the next chapter, neither that they didn't like it. But this fanfic, even though it's just at the beginning, there's already a lot of people saying they're waiting for the next chapter, which makes me happy and nervous at the same time.**

 **Also, since I finfished writhing the main story just yesterday, I was thinking if you guys wanted me to raise the number of chapters per week. Tell me what you think (in case no one says anything, I'll just keep posting one chapter per week).**

 **I'm gonna stop here since this author's note is already too long. I had more to talk about, but I'll leave it for the next chapter.**


	3. The First Day of Preparations (part 1)

"R-really?"

"What are we going to do?"

Maria and Kurumi were thinking to themselves. The other three girls were also in deep thought.

The thing they could not endure was not being able to do anything. Whenever they had any problems, Basara was always there to help, they wanted to help him as well, but knew that things would only worsen if they took direct action.

"Well, there's nothing we can do today. Let's go to sleep and find a way to deal with this tomorrow."

After Basara said that, even though reluctant, the girls did as told. In his room, Basara grabbed his phone and called his dad's number. Basara told Jin about what happened.

"I see. Well, what you need to do is obvious is it not?"

"Fight and win?"

"Exactly. I'll try to find info about the other two, but I'll tell you what I know about Gavriil."

"You know him, dad? I had the impression I had heard about him before."

"Yeah, I met in during some battles and I think I told you some stories about him. Well, it's not like he's my friend, so you don't need to hold yourself, actually you won't survive if you do."

Jin sighted and continued.

"He uses that giant hammer as a weapon, but what makes him most dangerous is that he can use some level of magic. With it, he controls the battle terrain, expect to be attacked with stones and whatever else is in the area. Also, he'll most likely disrupt your foothold."

"What kind of magic is that?"

"It's an area of effect magic, if you put him in the air, he'll be mostly helpless save for the giant hammer. Well, I've also seen him make things like hands from rocks and such in battles. I recall the range of this magic being not that far, so, as long as you're careful, you should be mostly fine."

They talked a bit more, but nothing of importance came from it. Afterwards, Basara went to sleep.

The next morning, Basara, Mio and Yuki went to school normally. In the middle of the first period, Basara was thinking about his situation.

 _What do I do? Maybe I could call Celis. No, it's the same as getting Yuki or Kurumi to help me. Plus, I don't know what she'd think once she heard about this. Who else could I call?_

"Tojou-kun, are you feeling well? Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"Huh? … the infirmary? The infirmary huh. Yes, I'd like to go."

Basara took the teacher's offer and went to the infirmary. Nanao was tasked with taking him there, but Basara told her that it was fine.

Basara entered the infirmary and talked with Chisato.

"Hmm, I see, but before we start talking about this, we should invite the peeping Tom at the door."

Chisato walked to and opened the door, someone fell to the floor, as if that person was putting its weigh on the door. It was Nanao. Chisato invited her in and quickly explained things to her.

"S-so, Basara is being targeted by the hero clan? Is there something I can do to help?"

"There is something you can do, but are you willing to do anything?"

"Y-yeah, if it's to help Basara."

"Then let's get thing straight first. I already told you that the heroes are targeting Basara, but there is two more things to tell you. Frist, I am a goddess, though I don't have most of my power now. Second and most importantly-"

Chisato walked to Basara's side and kissed him. But, it wasn't a normal kiss. Chisato made sure to show Nanao that their tongues were intertwined and she was rubbing her breasts on his chest. She parted with the kiss and said.

"Me, Naruse, Nonaka and a few other girls are already his sex slaves, though they don't know about me. If you want to get in the group, I can help with that while we're getting ready for the battle. Though I guess we'd have to solve your problem first."

Nanao didn't know how to respond. She liked Basara, but enough to become a sex slave? Seeing Nanao's reaction, Chisato added.

"There's no reason for you to answer now, we'll have lots of time to talk while we think of how to help Basara. As for you Basara, go back to your class, for now, just keep powering up like you've been doing. I have an idea, but it'll take time, once it's ready, I'll tell you. And Nanao, I know just what do to with you."

While Basara wanted to retort, he followed her orders and went back to his class, but, before he left the infirmary, he said.

"By the way, I decided to tell the girls that you're a goddess, though I won't talk about our relation, do you have any problem with that?"

"No, I don't have any problems with it."

Basara went back to his class.

After some time passed, Basara went to talk to Takigawa, Mio and Yuki decided to go home before Basara, they though the possibility of him being attacked was small since the heroes let him go just yesterday.

"So you're the extermination target? That's unexpected."

Takigawa said that. Both him and Basara were in the rooftop talking.

"That's the situation right now."

"So, do you want me to help fight them?"

"Would you help me fight?"

"No, but I also don't want you dead. I can't directly fight, but I'll help. I'll get some puppets ready and try to imitate the three's strength and battle style, meanwhile I'll train you myself, we can train every day at night starting tomorrow. I'll look for a place today and tell you tomorrow."

"Why are you going to help me?"

"Do I really need to say?"

"Because you get data on the heroes and get to test their strength on me? If it works out, you'll have an army of puppet heroes and I'll be strong enough to survive, it just happens we both win is such a scenario. Is that why?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

Takigawa waved his hand and said he'd go looking for a spot to train Basara. Basara decided to head home.

When he got to his house, he was surprised by what awaited him.

The girls were in the living room, they were on their underwear waiting for Basara.

"Basara, we decided that, since we can't directly help with the fight, we will help you with the master-slave contract power up."

Maria voiced and Kurumi followed.

"Since neither me or Maria can make the contract, Maria asked her mother and she made us something like a temporary contract. It will go away in one month along with the power boost you get from it and there will be no traces of it left, but it'll be fine to use it's power in the battle against the European heroes."

"""""Therefore, until the day of the battle, we'll serve you every day, to raise the level of the contract as high as possible"""""

The girls all said at the same time. That's the answer they came up with to help Basara in this fight.

"Girls…"

Basara didn't know how to respond, so he decided to tell the truth. At least part of it.

"Actually, I got three things to tell you girls.

First, the infirmary teacher at school, Chisato, she's actually not human, she is a goddess. But there's no need to worry, she is on our side and has helped me for a long time now. She said she will think how to help me this time and also said I should keep powering up with the master-slave contract."

The girls, especially Mio and Yuki, were surprised, but decided not to question about why he hadn't told them before. Basara continued taking.

"Second, I spoke with my father yesterday and he gave me some info about one of the heroes after me. He said he'll try to find something about the others and will call me once he does.

Last, Takigawa, no, Lars said he'll train me to fight the heroes. Since he'll do it at night, I'll only come home once we're finished, so you girls should be already asleep when I come home, so I'm sorry for wasting your efforts."

"What are you talking about Basara?"

"While we may not be on good terms with Lars, we won't oppose your training."

"Also, if you're coming home late, we'll just have to stay awake until later, right onii-chan?"

Yuki, Zest and Mio said respectively. Maria followed up.

"Since today is your only day without Lars' training, we'll have to exercise you even harder to make up for it."

The girls started approaching Basara. This is how his training for the battle against the heroes from Europe began.

 **This is it for the third chapter. I was planning to put the next scene in this chapter, but because this ended up bigger than I expected, I divided it into two.**

 **Now, things are basically set up (I think. I don't really remember, but I think I'm done with setting things up). I'll make chapters focused on the ecchi part and some focused on Takigawa's training.**

 **As for Chisato and Nanao's help, I have a good idea, but you'll wait a bit to see it.**

 **The fanfic's structure will be somewhat like this: a few mixed chapters (action and echii), then there will be chapters focused on echii and others focused on action (not necessarily in that order. I forgot in which order they were, but I remember the mixed chapters will be first).**

 **Also, since you guys said you wanted it, I'll post more than one chapter a week. I'll post one chapter on Tuesday and the other one in Thursday. I was asked to post Friday, but I can't since it's the same day I post my Web Novel's chapter. (Now that I think about it, the next Web Novel I'll write will be in a SMNT style, maybe I should also post it here.)**

 **Last thing, from next chapter onwards, I'll write? Make? Whatever, you get the point. From next chapter onwards, you'll find the scene you requested somewhere (the ones I couldn't fit in the main story I made it into extra chapters). I won't put things like "this scene was requested by X person" but you'll know it's yours when you see your request (you're the one that asked for it.)**


	4. The Frist Day of Preparations (part 2)

The girls started approaching Basara. Basara though that he should take off his clothes, but the girls would not let him.

The girls themselves started taking off his clothes.

They started from the top, after unbuttoning his shirt, Kurimi and Zest started licking his nipples and then sucking them.

Meanwhile, the other three started taking off his pants and trousers, it wasn't long before his hard member stood tall in front of the girls. Yuki and Maria started licking his balls while Mio put his dick in her mouth and started blowing him.

Since it was like that, Basara should take action as well. Basara decided to go "from the top to the bottom" since he couldn't pleasure all of them at once.

He started rubbing his hands on Kurumi's armpits and Zest's ears, their weak spots. They started sucking his nipples harder and harder, but all the time Basara had spent subjugating them was not for nothing.

He started moving his hands in a different way, he wasn't using strength, but he was using technique, he knew the weak spots of their bodies better than them. Soon enough, Kurumi and Zest stopped licking his nipples.

"Hmmm~ Basara onii-chan~"

"Ahh~ Basara-sama, Basara-sama I'm-"

They sucked harder, at the same time, Basara took his tongue to Zest's ear and licked it. He soon switched to Kurumi's armpits. He kept switching between them. Kurumi and Zest's time came soon.

They both came at the same time. Even though they were still in their underwear, their juices flowed so much that the floor was wet. To say that their panties were completely soaked would be an understatement.

Kurumi and Zest collapsed on the floor while breathing hard, it seems like they'll need a minute before they can get back.

"Now for you two."

As Basara said that, he placed both hands on Yuki and Maria's ass. While he was only rubbing Yuki's ass, Basara was hitting Maria's with a few slaps, though they weren't strong.

"Like I though. I had a bit of a hunch back in the demon realm, but Maria, you're a bit of a masochist aren't you?"

"I-I'm not a masochist! It's just that, I can't make myself dislike anything Basara does to me, even if you're hitting me, b-but I'm not a masochist-!"

Before she finished talking, Basara gave her ass another slap. He noticed that something happened to her and asked.

"Did you just come from that?"

"N-no, of course I didn't-!"

Basara slapped her ass again, this time a bit harder than the others. This time, Maria came so much that it went straight through her panties and wet the floor while making the sound of dripping water.

"Ugu…"

"Basara, do me too."

"Sorry for the wait Yuki. I'll make up for it."

Basara got both his hands on Yuki's ass and started groping them. His technique was perfected though pleasuring her many times, right now, he could make her come with little effort, but it wouldn't be fun like that, so why not let her last a bit more?

His hands went inside her panties and directly touching her. He touched her crack and lightly put the tip of his finger inside, Yuki was nearing her limit. Basara grabbed her butt and stretched it as much as he could.

Basara then slipped a finger inside her pussy and another inside her asshole. Basara raided her insides with his fingers. Yuki's time came soon after.

She came so much from it that her panties were soaked. Who knows if they could be used again.

"Now, it's your turn, Mio."

Basara unhooked her bra and let her breasts free, she let his member out of her mouth and placed it between the valleys of her breasts. She started moving them up and down, but Basara forced her face down, she understood what he wanted.

She put it back in her mouth while having it between her breasts at the same time. She was moving her breasts and sucking the tip of it at the same time, Basara was massaging her breasts while she was sucking him.

"Ah, Mio!"

Basara got up from the couch and forced Mio's head against the place where we was just sitting down on. Instead of letting Mio suck him, Basara was moving of his own accord, from an outside perspective, he was hitting so hard against her face that the back of Mio's head was hitting the couch, but the girl in question did not fell such a thing and simply took the whole of him in her mouth.

Basara released his whole load in her mouth, Mio obediently drank all of it, without letting a single drop spill out. Basara took his member from inside Mio's mouth.

"Ara ara, if we're going to continue, we should go to the big bed underground, it's unfair that only Mio-sama got to make Basara feel good."

Afterwards, Basara and the girls went to the underground, they all had their turn to pleasure him before falling asleep.

The next day, things went as normal, Chisato was still getting her plan ready and hadn't told anything to Basara yet. Nanao's face got red every time she saw Basara, but Basara seemed to be the only one to notice. Nanao also didn't talk about what she and Chisato had decided to do.

After the classes, Takigawa and Basara went to the place were Mio once had lost control of her powers. Although this brought back bad memories, Basara said nothing about it. Takigawa made a barrier around the place, got into his "Lars from" and said.

"I haven't made the heroes' puppets yet, so I'll be your opponent for today. It may take a while to get the puppets ready since I don't have any info on the heroes."

"Actually, my father told me a few things about one of them. After the training, I'll share it with you."

"Info for training, fair enough trade. Let's begin."

Lars rushed Basara, who was able to successfully summon Brynhildr and defend himself with it, but Basara was not in a good position to defend or avoid the next attack. Another Lars came out of nowhere and attacked Basara, he was send flying a few meters. A third Lars came from Basara's side and tried to attack him, but Basara already expected it and was able to defend against it.

"What's wrong? You'll be fighting alone against three heroes, so I figured I should bring a least two puppets of me."

"You know… you're right, there's no need to hold back!"

Basara rushed to one of the Lars, but he was easily hit by another one and had his stomach kicked by the real Lars.

"Are you really the guy the fought Leohart? The other two obviously won't just watch, you know. Did your battle senses dull in this short time you spent without battles?"

Basara wanted to answer back, but blood spilled from his mouth. Lars looked at him and said.

"I guess I was too rough. This is fine for today, it's just an introduction after all, send me a message with the info about the heroes. We'll train more tomorrow, but I won't stop like today. Since tomorrow is Sunday, we'll train all day long. So, you should tell Naruse and the others that you're all mine tomorrow."

Lars laughed a bit and disappeared into the shadows, Basara felt like he could still do more, but now was late to say anything.

Once Basara got home, the girls said they are working up a schedule to help with Basara's training, so they weren't going to raise the contract today. Basara went to his room, before he fell on his bed, his phone started playing a tune, Basara found out it was his father and answered the call.

After Basara told Jin about the events that had occurred since their last talk, Jin started telling Basara about what he had discovered.

"I found some info about the Anna girl. She uses a bow as main weapon, but also has skill with daggers. Her rank in the hero clan is also pretty high. Also, her sight is apparently amazing, near the level of superhuman."

"How good is it?"

"It seems she once sniped a rat-like stray demon from about 10 kilometers. Also, she has arrows with special effects, though I couldn't find out much about them."

Basara didn't have words to reply. With that much accuracy and special arrows, she would have to be one of the first opponents Basara has to defeat just so he can have a chance at victory.

"Other than that, there's not much. She has some magic ability, but nothing worth mentioning. Ah, she's actually fighting you by mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks you're some sort of villain or something. If you tell your story and manage to convince her, she'll probably come to your side, it's something worth thinking about. Well, that's what I got about her, it seems like it'll take a while to find out about the last one, but I'll call you as soon as I do."

The call was ended, Basara sent the message with the heroes info to Takigawa. While in deep thought, Basara ended up falling asleep before he noticed. Maybe he was more fatigued than he thought.

 **And another chapter done. I was going to extend the battle scene with Lars, but I decided to let I stay the way it was to kinda show that Basara will be trained from "scratch" you could say.**

 **BTW, making a echii scene with five girls is harder than it looks (that's why the one I made was a bit lackluster). My respect for SMNT's author (and for other authors that do the same things) grew.**

 **Although I'll make the most use of the one month that this fanfic takes place in, I won't make chapters for each day. Actually, I was planning on making 1 chapter = 1 day, but I gave up on that for lack of free time. (inside note: this fanfic has 20+ chapters even though I skipped a lot of time in it)**

 **Next chapter will be exclusive for Takigawa's training (it'll be just a battle scene, actually I don't remember how many rounds I made. Well, there will be the talk about the schedule that was mentioned, which I'll explain the existence of in the author's notes, but other than that it'll be just two guys fighting). That chapter is coming alone next week because the two chapters after that are focused on a character which I won't name (tip: it's a fan favorite), so I wanted these two chapters to be together.**

 **I don't think I forgot to talk about anything (at least I don't think I did), so this is it. See you guys next week.**


	5. First Full Day of Lars' Training

As soon as the sun was up, Basara had awakened. He went to eat breakfast and found Maria in the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning Basara. Your breakfast is ready just waiting for you."

"Thank you."

Did she think about him having to leave early? Basara sat down and started eating. Maria said.

"Actually, we decided on a schedule to help on Basara's training. Basically, since Mio-sama and Yuki will be home before you, we will decide on who is going to service Basara beforehand and will be waiting for you on the underground room, in case someone plans something that can't be done there, we will tell you where to go once you arrive. We'll do that from Mondays to Fridays. Also, we decided to let Basara decide what to do on Saturdays and Sundays."

"Lars said he wanted to train all day long today, so he may want to do this every Sunday. Well, I'll decide what to do once the day comes. Thanks for the food, I'm off."

Maria said "have a good day." Basara headed for the same place he and Takigawa trained yesterday, but he was nowhere to be found. Basara's phone received a call, it was Takigawa. He said to come to the place where he, Mio and Maria had fought against the heroes from Japan's village.

Basara headed for the place in the middle of the city, since it was still early on a Sunday, there weren't many people around. Takigawa was on the bridge that connected the two sides of the street. Basara faced him.

"Yo. I figured that the battle may take place in the middle of the city, so we'll train in the city, though I can't build a barrier as big as the one used in the fight against the village's heroes, it should be fine."

As soon as that was said, Takigawa changed into Lars and made a barrier. He said "begin" in a very low voice, as if to catch Basara in a surprise. A puppet of him appeared by his side, both rushed for Basara, who had already summoned Brynhildr.

Basara defended against the two's attacks, but was surprised by a sudden attack he didn't see coming. Something was shot at Basara, he luckily managed to dodge.

When Basara looked at the direction the shot came from, he could barely make out an image of a third Lars on top of a building.

"I figured I should make one of them attack like that. You should pay attention to the others as well."

Basara barely managed to use Brynhildr to defend against Lars' attack, he took the opening Basara made while looking at the Lars that's far away.

Basara pushed Lars back and rushed for the one on top of the building, since he wouldn't have time to climb the stairs, Basara jumped between buildings and arrived at the rooftop.

Basara ran to Lars, who tried firing some shots, but none managed to land a hit. Lars took a dagger from somewhere and tried to defend against Brynhildr. Even though there was a big difference in power between the demonic sword and the ordinary dagger, Lars was making up for it with experience and technique.

This Lars was able to hold out just long enough for the other two Lars to arrive. One of the Lars got a big hammer and swung it at Basara, who tried to dodge, but was stopped by the Lars with a dagger.

Basara's side was cut by the dagger and was hit by the hammer. When Basara tried to get up, a lance was thrown at him. Basara barely managed to dodge it, but the other Lars still attacked.

Seeing he was in disadvantage, Basara jumped down from the building, two Lars followed him. It was a same, but Basara couldn't take down the archer Lars with this attack, at the same time, Basara knew he was going to have a much harder time fighting unless he took the long range enemy first.

The Lars with a lance attacked, Basara defended with Brynhildr and was barely able to jump out of the range of the other Lars' attack.

Basara was cornered soon after. They were in an alleyway, Basara's back was facing a wall and the other two Lars were in front, the archer Lars was on the top of the building.

The two Lars rushed forward and the archer Lars fired some shot to support them. While Basara was defending himself, it wasn't long before his disadvantage was clear, at which point Lars said.

"That's enough. You're already better, but still need much improvement."

They both discussed the fight for a few minutes and then re-started it. They repeated that and took a long break during lunch time, they went to a restaurant to eat.

"Basachi, do you still plan on coming to school while dong all of this?"

"Yeah. You think I shouldn't?"

"You'll gather a lot of fatigue if you do. You should take advantage that we're still at the beginning of the semester and skip school for a while. You can use school time to rest or raise your contract with Naruse and the others, well, you can think about it later."

Afterwards, Basara and Takigawa finished eating and continued their training. They trained until it was 8 PM.

"Yeah, I think we're done for today. You made a lot of progress, if we continue more, it'll probably have the opposite effect. Think about what you're going to do about school, I'll send you a message saying where we'll train tomorrow."

As soon as Takigawa finished saying that, he was completely gone, like he was a ghost. Basara started heading home, on the way, his phone received a message from Chisato, it told him to come to her house tomorrow and to be ready to spend at least one day there.

Once Basara arrived home, he talked with the girls about what Tagikawa told him.

"Like he said, going to school while doing all this training might have a bad effect on your body."

"Yeah, but this will throw away all the planning for the schedule. Well, it's better this way. I think you shouldn't go to school during this month."

Zest and Maria, respectively, said. After a brief discussion, it was decided that Basara wouldn't go to school until this matter was solved.

Basara went to his bedroom and fell on the bed, his body was stiff from all the training. As if on cue, Zest came into his room and made an offer.

"Basara-sama, if you'd like, I could give you a massage."

Basara agreed. Zest asked him to get undressed while she got undressed herself, she only let the panties remain on. Basara laid face down on the bed, Zest approached him and started massaging his back.

After a bit of a massage, Zest pressed her breasts against Basara's back and started using them as a massaging tool.

She got a bit of oil, put it on her breasts, and resumed the massage. After his back was completely oiled up, she asked him to turn around. As soon as he turned, Basara's hard member stood tall in front of her. Zest pressed her breasts against Basara's torso and started moving them, at the same time, her hand grabbed his member and started stroking it.

"Ah, Zest!"

After a few minutes, Basara released his load. Some of it spilled on him, but Zest was licking it and cleaning his body.

"Zest…"

Unable to control himself anymore, Basara pushed Zest down on the bed. He still had just enough reasoning left in him to know what he could not do. Basara grabbed his dick and put in inside Zest's panties.

He did not wait for anything before he stated moving, lust took over him. His movement was so violent one would think he wants to break the woman and the bed, but Basara didn't care about that.

Since he was still sensitive, it didn't take long for another load to come. Basara released all of it inside her panties.

"Basara-sama, are you satisfied with just that?"

"Of course I'm not. You still have much work to do tonight, Zest."

"Yes, Basara-sama."

Basara was serviced by Zest from 10 PM to 5 AM. The only thing they did not do was cross the final line.

 **Chapter done. Though I planned this for be just for Takigawa's training, I decided to add the last scene on the last minute. Oh well, I don't think anyone minds. (it was kinda short, but it was planned and added literally at the last minute, so…)**

 **I think this is also the shortest chapter so far (at east it was when I originally finished it). I was going to write multiple rounds of Basara and Lars' fights, but time wouldn't allow me and there's also a lot of parts I think are better left for future chapters.**

 **I know the Ecchi scenes are a bit on the short side, but, from next chapter onwards, it'll be focused on them for a while, so I think it's fair for them on be a bit short now.**

 **So yeah, next chapter will be Chisato's turn, so I'm sure a lot of people are looking forward to it.**

 **Oh yeah, let me talk about that schedule thing.**

 **Basically, I was going to make this fanfic like: 1 chapter = 1 day (that's also why there's a lot of saying like "today is Friday" or "today is Monday" etc.), but I gave up on that idea for lack of time and I was missing contend for like two or three days. Plus, I didn't want to make this a long fanfic (I still ended up with more than 20 chapters though)**

 **So, for the TL;DR, I was going to make chapters one chapter focused on each girl per day, but I changed my mind. (example of how it was going to be: today is Monday on the fanfic's calendar, so today is Mio's day. Next is Tuesday, so it's Yuki's day. And so on)**

 **How is it going to be now? That's a surprise.**

 **Just a heads up so I can wrap up this note, I'll be a bit busy next week, so Tuesday's chapter may come late or come only on Wednesday, but it'll come, don't worry. There's no problem on Thursday's chapter and there's something I'll ask you guys when it's out (I bet most of you will be surprised by what's coming next Thursday)**


	6. Chisato's Plan (part 1)

Basara woke up about 10 AM due to his play with Zest last night.

Apparently, she had already woken up and was not in Basara's room. For a second, Basara though he was late to school, but remembered he wouldn't be going for some time.

He got down and ate some breakfast, after that, he went back to his room and grabbed his phone. Basara send a message for Chisato, he explained why he wouldn't be going to school for a while and asked what time he should head for her house. He also sent a message to Takigawa saying that he couldn't train with him today, though he didn't explain why.

Takigawa's reply came almost immediately, he said that he wouldn't ask the reason, but he'd make sure to harden the training as payoff.

Basara headed down the stairs and went to the living room. Maria and Zest went out to buy stuff for lunch. So Basara and Kurumi were alone in the living room.

"Hmm… Basara… if you'd like, we could-"

"Oh, wait a bit Kurumi. Someone send me a message."

Basara looked at his phone, the message was from Chisato as he had expected. The message said she would find a way to leave school a bit after lunch so he was supposed to arrive there about 12:30 PM. The message also told him that he would only leave tomorrow morning, so he should take what he thought he might need.

Basara looked at the clock, it pointed to 11:30 AM.

"But 12:30, I still have to get some stuff ready to spend the night there. If I start now and leave right after I finish getting what I need, I should arrive there about on time."

"Basara, what was it?"

"Ah, Kurumi, it was a message from Chisato, the goddess that's at school that I talked about. She told me to go to her house today, so she may have whatever it is she's planning ready. Since she said I'll only be leaving tomorrow morning, I'll get some clothes and other stuff ready to spend the night."

Basara didn't tell them about his relationship with Chisato. He though she probably wanted extra time to spend with him and spending the whole night there wouldn't be necessary, but Basara himself did not mind spending a night with her. Kurumi muttered to herself.

"But I wanted to spend the day together…"

"Did you say something Kurumi?"

"No~ nothing. Have a fun day where you're going. Hmpf"

Kurumi puffed her cheeks, but Basara didn't have time to deal with her. Basara promised himself that he would make up for it tomorrow.

He went back to his room, grabbed a few clothes, a teeth brush and whatever else he though he needed and then left the house. It was 12:00 PM when he did so. Since he didn't want to arrive late, Basara rushed for the train station and quickly boarded a train.

Unfortunately, when he arrived, it was already 13:00 PM, he expected the train to take a while, but not so much. He went to the reception desk and talked with the attendant, the man called Chisato's room and informed that Basara had arrived, Chisato said Basara knew the way, so he could come up alone. The man said that she sounded angry.

"Well, I guess there's no helping that she got angry at me being late, but so much for her not to even come meet me is a bit too much."

Basara said to himself in the elevator. It didn't take long to reach Chisato's floor. Basara got out, pressed the doorbell and knocked on the door as he called her, Chisato opened the door, but didn't let herself be seen, Basara got in without thinking much about it.

When Basara got in and looked at Chisato. He was surprised by what he saw.

"I didn't want anyone else but you to see me in this and I also wanted to surprise you, that's why I didn't go down to pick you up. Fufu, it seems you like it."

Chisato was wearing the famous naked apron. Maria tricked Basara with this once, but this was the real thing. Even though Basara was used to seeing things that would make any man lose his reasoning, Chisato's figure in such a way exited him like nothing else.

"Come on, your lunch is ready, you should eat it while it's warm."

Basara was taken to the dining table and was made to sit down. Chisato signaled him to eat while she kneeled down and opened the zipper of his pants. She got Basara's erect dick out and put it in her mouth.

She started giving him a blowjob, since Basara wasn't eating, she looked at him as if saying "you should eat." Basara, reluctantly, started eating the lunch Chisato had prepared.

Chisato started blowing him harder and harder, until Basara could not hold back anymore.

"I-if you keep this up I'll-"

But he couldn't even finish his sentence. Chisato took his dick out of her mouth just in time and Basara's cum spilled all over his pants and Chisato's apron. Chisato covered her finger in Basara's semen and licked it.

"Well, we got time. Take off your clothes, I'll wash them. Finish eating your food and we'll take a bath."

"What do you mean we got time? What you were thinking of using to help me isn't ready yet?"

"Most of it id finished and I want to test it today, but I'll only be able to give it to you some time next week. Well, it should all work out. Also, I called someone to help, but she'll only arrive at 6, so we got all the time until then to play."

Basara did not quite get what she was talking about, but decided not to press further.

After he finished his meal, both him and Chisato went to the bath. As one would expect, the blowjob wasn't the only play they had while Basara was eating.

In the bath, Chisato was washing Basara's back with her breasts.

"So? Is it better than the first time I did it?"

"Yeah, you're much better at this now."

"My, thank you for the complement. Now, we need to wash this place really well~"

Chisato grabbed Basara's dick and started stroking it. She then went in front of Basara and put more soup in her breasts, she put his dick between the valleys of her two mountains and started moving them.

But, Basara forced her face down and made her put it in her mouth, of course, Chisato did not resist even one bit and sucked his member.

After a little bit, Basara was taken over by pleasure and started moving his hip. At first, the movements were slow, but they got fast and violent before long.

"Ah, I'm-"

Basara released his load in Chisato's mouth, she drank it all and didn't let one drop out of her mouth. Basara grabbed Chisato's shoulders and sit her down.

"Now, it's my turn to wash you."

Basara didn't wait for her reply, he filled his hands with soup and started groping her breasts, Chisato seemed to be having difficulties not letting her voice out.

While one of his hands was still washing her breast, the other ran down her body line and played a bit with her belly button and later went further down to her crack. Basara played a bit with her clit and started cleaning it.

"Un~"

"Like you did for me, I'll clean your precious place really well."

His fingers slipped inside her. It seemed like she was at her limit as she immediately came. It was so strong that Chisato almost fell on her back, but Basara held her body.

Basara got both his hands on Chisato's butt, he started groping them. The soap on his hands made a lot of bubbles on Chisato's ass. Even though it wasn't her weak spot, Chisato still felt imense pleasure from this.

One of Basara's fingers went dangerously closer to Chisato's back hole, his finger drew circles around her hole. Chisato seemed to be felling more pleasure from this than when Basara was simply groping her butt, so he put a bit of his finger inside.

Chisato's body reacted by perking her body backwards. Basara did not need much to know that she had just reached orgasm.

Chisato forced her body forward and deeply kissed Basara, she grabbed his dick and put it between her pussy lips, as if signaling him to put it in. But she stopped herself and said.

"We should continue this on the bed. It would be bad if we got sick from staying here too long."

Basara agreed and they moved to the bed.

Basara pushed Chisato down and set his dick in place, he started pushing in. He pushed just far enough to reach the thin wall that was the proof of her purity, Basara retreated his dick and then pushed it in again, he went just far enough to touch her purity again.

This reminded them of the night at the hot sprigs hotel. The night they spent a year together.

Basara was getting faster and faster, he always made sure to not tear her wall, but that didn't mean he wasn't violent on her. He was hitting her wall with just enough strength so that it wouldn't be torn.

But, as if to bring them back to reality, the doorbell rang. Chisato got herself up and said.

"Is it that time already? We'll continue later, you should get dressed."

Chisato got off the bed and put on a simple dress that looked like it could be taken off whenever. Basara also put on his clothes.

When Basara arrived at the door, he was surprised by who he saw.

"Nanao?"

"B-Basara, I'm also here to help."

Basara had a face like the only person he was not expecting appeared. Chisato told Nanao to come inside and took her to the room Basara and her were just in. Chisato asked Basara to wait for a second.

After a few minutes, Basara was called in. Once he got inside, he was surprised once again. Nanao was wearing lewd underwear and was exposing herself to Basara.

"Nanao, what does this mean?"

"I-I wanted to help you as well, so… I…"

"I suggested her to become your temporary familiar, so you two will be making a contract."

"But why is she in her underwear?"

"Ah, I told her that she had to be subjugated by you to form the contract. Well, the familiar contract can be made in various ways, that's just the way I chose to make this one."

Looking is retrospect, it's a logical choice.

Basara's contract with Mio, Yuki and Zest use the succubus magic. His contract with Chisato uses a similar magic. There's also the new temporary contract with Maria and Kurumi for this month. Taking all of this into account, it's logical to think that, if one is to make a contract with Basara, it's better to use the succubus magic.

Nanao stuttered to reply to Chisato.

"W-what? B-b-but, you said this was the only way!"

"I did it because I figured you'd never have the courage to tell him how you feel if I didn't force you. Of course, if you want to make it another way, we'll do it. But you know, Basara will like you more if you do this."

Nanao had a red face as she heard Chisato. Basara asked.

"Why did you decide to become my familiar, Tacibana?"

"B-because, no one can interfere in the fight between you and the heroes, but if I'm your familiar I can at least go to the fight and keep an eye out to warn you if you need it. I can also help with things like illusions and such."

Like Nanao said, as long as it was a familiar, Basara should be allowed to bring her to the fight. That could make all the difference if this 1 VS 3 was transformed into a 2 VS 3 scenario.

"So, Nanao, do you want Basara to make you his?"

"Y-yes. I want to service Basara."

Basara nodded and approached Nanao. He unhooked her bra and freed her small breasts. He groped them for a few seconds and then started sucking them. While Nanao was defiantly felling pleasure, it didn't seem to be her weak spot.

Basara's hand went down to Nanao's crack. In reflex, she closed her legs as soon as she felt his hand, but opened them again once she realized it.

Basara played with her clit and slipped his fingers inside. It was effective enough to make Nanao cum, but it still wasn't her weak spot. Basara gave up on finding her spot and unzipped his pants, he showed Nanao his erect member.

Nanao knew what she should do and immediately put it inside her mouth. She sucked whole heartly, but it didn't seem especially effective, though Basara was felling pleasure.

Nanao didn't simply want to pleasure him, she wanted to pleasure him as much as possible. Any woman could suck Basara's member and make him feel pleasure, but what could only Nanao do for him?

While sucking him, she had a though of something only she could do for Basara. Something only Nanao, a vampire, could do to pleasure him.

Even though she knew she shouldn't, she bit Basara's member with her teeth, blood even came out of it. But she wasn't thinking of giving him pain, she knew that her fangs actually made him feel pleasure rather than pain. It was a special trait as a vampire.

She started sucking more violently, it really didn't seem like it was her first time giving a blowjob.

Before long, Basara succumbed to his desires and started moving his hip. At first, Nanao was surprised and stopped moving her head, but soon resumed her movement. As a result of that.

"Ah~"

Basara unleashed a whole load into her mouth.

But, that was not the end of it. Basara pushed Nanao down to the bed and took her panties down a bit. He put his member inside her panties and started moving. Just by Basara's rod touching her crack, Nanao had and orgasm like she had never before. Basara still being sensitive, came with her. Nanao's panties where dyed white.

"Now now, before we continue-"

Chisato took off her simple dress and was naked yet again, she approached Basara and Nanao and said.

"Basara, would you be willing to take mine and Nanao's first time right now?"

"Huh?"

Basara could not hide his surprise.

 **Chapter 6 done. This was the longest one so far (I think. At least it was when I originally wrote it.)**

 **In this chapter, I tried recreating Nanao's blowjob scene from volume 9. So? How did I do? It was much shorter, but I think it paid a nice homage to it.**

 **Actually, there is more to this chapter, but since it was too long and because I wanted to make the sex scenes separate chapters (for those that want to come back to them), I decided to spit this into two.**

 **Now, let me say this, Chisato has a reason (other than wanting to have sex) to ask Basara to take their first time there. Though, you'll only know why on the next chapter (which will be out Thursday.) Well, I personally wanted to make an early sex scene to get you guys' opinions if it's good or if there's something I should change.**

 **There are still quite a few chapters left, but everything is going as panned (mostly).**

 **I want to talk about what Chisato has planned, but I'll wait for the next chapter. I'll say one thing, the main part of the idea came from a Web Novel of mine, the other part came from Volume 8 scene with Chisato in the hot spring hotel.**


	7. Chisato's Plan (part 2) (sex)

"What do you mean take both of yours' virginity?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to explain that. Well first of all, your temporary contract with Nanao is complete. Since you're busy right now, I'll teach her the basic of battle, but you'll be the one to train her to service you. As for the other thing."

Chisato points to a crystal like object that's by the bedside. She then explains it.

"It's inevitable that you take Naruse and the others' virginity one day, even if you have to avoid that now, one day you'll have to do it, even if it is to get stronger, so I made something to help out. This crystal makes a special barrier, it's hard to break from the outside, and the ones that are inside it will have their body turned back to the way it was before going into the barrier, that is, once the barrier is down."

"So you mean that, with this-"

"Yes, if you use this, you can take Naruse and the others' virginity without worrying about them losing their powers, as their body will be back just as it was before. Though, there are still a few things to fix, we should take this opportunity to test out if it really works, since there's no problem for us if it doesn't."

Basara noded in agreemet, he looked at Nanao, if she didn't want it, Basara would not force her, it should be enough with just him and Chisato. Even so, Nanao also agreed to test the crystal's power out.

"Then it's set, I'll get the barrier up. Since you agreed to it, I'll let you be Basara's first Nanao."

"Y-yes!"

Chisato touched the crystal a bit and a barrier was set up. Basara and Nanao felt some energy and noticed the creation of said barrier. Chisato signaled the two that everything was ready.

Nanao removed her panties herself, Basara was already set, but Chisato told him to take everything off since both her and Nanao had done so.

All three were completely naked. Nanao laid down on the bed and Basara came on top of her. His dick was set up in front of her whole's entrance. Without a word, Basara asked her if she was ready with his sight, she responded with a nod.

Basara inserted his member, it wasn't long before he was met with an elastic resistance. Confirming one last time, Basara pushed further inside, her wall was torn and blood spilled out from her entrance. Basara reached her deepest part.

He waited until she allowed him to move, once she did, he started out slow, but was soon lost in pleasure.

Her insides were hot and wet, they made Basara lose almost all reasoning.

Though he had already expected it, Basara confirmed that no matter how the girls serviced him, there was no better service than the act of sex itself. Of course, he would never force them to do it, but he was still a teenage boy, how could he resist such pleasure?

"Ah… nnn… aah~"

Basara kept hitting her hip harder and harder with his own, she's holding out surprisingly well for someone who was just a virgin.

Basara got his mouth close to her neck, he started licking her there and soon bit her on the neck. Though the bite was not hard enough to make blood come out, like Nanao's was a while back, it still gave Nanao intense pleasure, she was close to her limits.

"Aaahh nnnnnn, Basara, Basara, Basara!"

"N-Nanao!"

Both came at the same time. Though it was not Basara's original intention, he had just creampied her. He got his member out and took a look at Nanao, she had such an intense orgasm that she seemed like she was out of breath, as if she had run a marathon. Even so, their sex lasted a bit more than thirty minutes. I was a good time for Basara's first time, probably thanks to all the play he has done until now.

"Now, Basara, you can't rest yet, it's my turn now."

Chisato had her butt up and was shaking it in front of Basara, she was fully exposing herself for him. Basara didn't even need a second to recover. He grabbed his dick, put it in place and pushed it in.

There it was, the purity wall, the line Basara had taken so much care to not cross until now. Even in the hot spring hotel and on the many other situations he had a chance to, he always took care not to tear that wall. Now, it was time to break down that wall.

Unlike how it was for Nanao, Basara pushed himself inside Chisato with considerable strength. He easily teared her wall and blood came out of her entrance, his member quickly reached her deepest part.

Basara used both hands to grope her breasts and started moving without care for Chisato. He was fucking her from behind, and it was much more intense than Nanao's was.

Of course, Basara didn't want to hurt Chisato, much less force himself onto her, but he could not help himself now. Because he lost all manner of sanity the moment he had penetrated her. He usually kept a few restrains on himself, but now they were no longer needed, so why not drown himself in her body?

"Nnnnnnnn, you're nnn being so rough, yet for Nanao you were so aahhh so considerate. I don't know if I should feel good or bad about this."

Basara payed no mind to her speech, he only though about the pleasure. No, it was better to say he didn't think at all.

Basara held Chisato's body up and made her sit on his lap. She voluntarily moved her body up and down and Basara moved his hips at the same time.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnn, ahhhhhhh, B-Basara, I don't know for how much longer-! Nnnnnnnnnn, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Chisato came on his lap, Basara came from Chisato's walls pulsating around him, but his mind was too far gone for him to say anything about it. That was the second creampie of the night.

Chisato got off his lap, actually, it's better to say she almost fell from it. Basara was also tired and his member stood down, understanding it had completed its job.

As if using the last of her strength, Chisato took down the barrier. As soon as the barrier was gone, Basara, Nanao as well as Chisato herself recovered their stamina. Chisato asked Basara to confirm if both her and Nanao's hymen were intact.

Basara put his member in and confirmed that the wall had come back. It seemed the crystal's power was real. Not only that, even Basara's semen inside them was gone.

"So, what's left for it to be finished?"

Basara asked. Chisato looked at him as if saying "do you want it that badly?" as she answered.

"I have to make it be easier to activate, and I also have to make it run on my power that's inside you. There's also minor adjustments like making so that you won't go limp while in this barrier, making so that time passed slower inside the barrier, etc. Once I'm finished, it could be a useful tool even in combat. Well, I guess I own you that much for the temporary loss of Banishing Shift."

"I see. But, why did you say I would stay until morning? I seems like there's nothing more to do."

"There are no more business, but the fun is just starting. Right, Nanao?"

"Y-yeah. We should make the most of the time we have with Basara."

Chisato and Nanao said respectively.

And so they continued their usual play. In a single night, Basara got both Chisato's contract and Nanao's newly made contract to the same level of Mio and the others'.

Each of the girls came more times than they could count, but Basara also came a lot. So much that he painted the inside and outside of both girls white.

Just as Chisato had forseen, their play lasted the whole night.

 **Here it is, the first chapter with sex (I even re-read Mio's scene in volume 10 to try to make it similar. Well, I'm not the author, so there's no way for me to make it the same as his)**

 **What did you think? I left the sex really short both because I had to deal with both Nanao and Chisato at the same time and also because I made this mostly to get you guys' reviews in the quality of it. (Like, is there any point, aside from length, as that will be dealt with better went the proper sex scenes start, that you think I could improve?)**

 **Well, the sex scenes won't start just yet. Don't worry people, we haven't even gotten into the ecchi focused chapters yet (if it wasn't clear in the end, Basara didn't take the crystal with him yet. Chisato fans, look forward for when he has to come back to pick it up.)**

 **I decided to let Nanao be Basara's first because… it was a troll really. Really, no one hates Nanao (at least I don't know anyone that does), but no one likes her either. So I decided to do a bit of a troll and let her be first.**

 **Now lemme talk about the crystal thingy.**

 **I'm not gonna talk about its abilities because I'll explore them during the story, so I'll just talk were the idea came from.**

 **Basically, in one of my Web Novels, the MC has some of his abilities focused on sex (I know it doesn't make sense, but it would if you could read it.) One of these abilities is the creation of a special dimension where only he and women can go in. Time doesn't pass there, if you go in wounded you'll be cured, etc. (basically, anything that could be useful for sex)**

 **So I thought: "can I make something similar in the SMNT fanfic?" (For those who don't know, the reason I made this fanfic is because I promised it on the sequel of one crossover fanfic I did. Since all I promised was to make a fanfic with sex for the series in it, what I did was make a story that follows canon as much as possible and that I could make sex scenes on it. Long story short, the story of this fanfic is just a tie-in for the sex scenes, as will the story for the other fanfics be. Though I gotta say, I ended up with a better story than I thought I would) And then I remembered Chisato's scene in the hot spring hotel.**

 **So that's how this crystal came into existence. I put stuff from my Web Novel together with Chisato's barrier creation power.**

 **Yeah, that's it for me. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. The Hero Sisters' Turn

Basara headed back to his home. Since he had spent the whole night on Chisato's place, he should head back to his house as quickly as possible.

It was a bit more than 10 AM, if he headed home immediately, he should arrive there by 11 or 12 at the latest.

Luckily, Basara was able to board a train immediately and arrived at his house a little bit after 11. He opened the door and went inside.

Basara found that Kurumi was alone in the living room.

"Good morning Kurumi. Where are Maria and Zest?"

"It's a bit late for it, but good morning. Maria said she had to grab something from her mother and asked Zest to go with her, so they're both in the demon realm. They said they probably wouldn't be back for lunch."

"So you're alone here?"

"Yeah. So? How did it go with the infirmary teacher?"

"Ah-"

Basara remembered what him, Chisato and Nanao had done last night. He quickly got his thoughts in order and answered.

"Yeah, it went all right. We tested out what she got to help me, though she said that it's not fully ready yet. And she also got me a temporary familiar, though it's not with me currently because she's training it."

Kurumi looked at Basara, as if trying to see if he's lying. While he wasn't telling the whole truth, he wasn't lying either.

Kurumi found it strange that a familiar, even if temporary, would separate from it's master, but decided not to ask about it. She knew that Basara was trust worthy and if he didn't say something, it's because he thought it would be better this way.

Basara remembered that he had promised himself that he would spend the day with Kurumi to make up for yesterday. He took a look at the kitchen and didn't see anything there, Maria and Zest probably hadn't gotten any food ready. This was a good opportunity. Basara looked at Kurumi and asked.

"Do you want to go eat outside? Since it doesn't seem like there's something ready."

"E-eh? N-no, I was thinking of ordering something, there's no need to take me out."

Kurumi had a red face, she was clearly flustered. Basara took her hand and said.

"Come on, I promised we'd go out didn't I? Don't you want to come with me?"

"Eh? N-no, it's not that. It's hmm, ahh, ehhh."

Kurumi was stumbling on her words, Basara said.

"Yesterday, you wanted to spend the day together right? I couldn't do it yesterday, but we can spent today together until Mio and Yuki get back from school. So, don't you want to go?"

"Y-yes… I want to spend time together."

Kurumi said in a flustered manner. Basara left the stuff he brought back from Chisato's in his room and went out with Kurumi.

They ate at a family restaurant at Kurumi's request. After he finished eating, Basara payed the bill and said he'd go to the bathroom before they left. Basara saw that the male and female bathrooms were side by side, the only thing between them was a wall. At least it wasn't like the restaurant where he first met Mio and Maria.

Basara was alone in the bathroom, but didn't mind it. He quickly finished his job and was ready to go out, but he noticed someone that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Kurumi?"

"Basara… even if our contract is only for this month, it's no good if we don't raise it."

Kurumi drew near and placed a kiss on Basara's lips. It looked more like a kid's kiss, but Basara didn't mind it, since she was already here, why not use this opportunity to raise their relationship?

Basara took Kurumi inside one of the bathroom's stalls, he figured it would have a bigger effect if the risk of being found out was present.

He unzipped his pants and exposed his member, he gave Kurumi a look as if saying "you know what to do", Kurumi knelled down and took him inside her mouth.

Her mouth was stuffed full with Basara, her drool was spilling into the floor, but she didn't stop even for a second.

While sucking him, she was also licking his shaft inside her mouth. Basara was taking care to not let his voice out, but he didn't know for how much longer he could hold his voice back.

"*slurp* *slurp* *lick*"

"Kurumi, aren't you a bit too noisy?"

Even though Basara said that, it's not like she could help it. Her mouth was full with Basara, so it was obvious there would be noise.

Kurumi seemed to focus even more on sucking Basara. Basara was used to such service, but he'd be lying if he said it was losing effectiveness.

Basara looked at Kurumi's face, with this, he was sure.

"S-sorry Kurumi, I can't hold back anymore."

He said in a voice low enough so that only Kurumi would be able to hear. Basara grabbed her head and starting moving it himself, he was moving a bit violently, but Kurumi wanted nothing less. In a short while, Basara released his load in her mouth.

"*gulp gulp*"

Kurumi drank all of it while also sucking every last drop of it from Basara. She then took his member out of her mouth, Basara grabbed her shoulders, as if to say they aren't done yet.

Basara raised his relation with Chisato and Nanao yesterday, therefor, he could do no less for the others. He couldn't take Kurumi's purity yet, but he can go just enough so that he doesn't. Which means…

Basara took off both Kurumi's skirt and panties. Kurumi's back was facing him and he made Kurumi raise her butt to him and readied his member at her entrance. He put it in just far enough to touch her wall, at which he stopped. Basara asked Kurumi.

"I won't go further to not make things unfair with the others. Are you all right with it?"

"Yes. You can go as rough as you want, Basara-onii-chan."

Basara took this as a starting signal and pulled his member out, and then pushed in, out, in, out, in. He repeated that while going slow for a while, but he was getting faster each time.

He had a lot of experience doing this with Chisato, so he didn't really need to worry about how much strength to use.

Basara's hands reached for Kurumi's arm pits and he started playing with them. Being her weak spots, Kurumi was almost unable to hold her voice back.

"Nnnn, aahhh, nnnnnnnnn, aaaaahhhhh, B-Basara-onii-chan, I-I'm going, I'm going to-!"

Kurumi came, she almost fell down, but Basara held her body. Basara sat down and the toilet and place Kurumi on his lap, he wasn't done yet, so Basara kept moving, just far enough to touch her purity.

Though, his resistance didn't get him much further.

"Kurumi, I'm going to shoot it inside."

"Y-yes, shoot all you want."

Basara released a whole load inside her. Kurumi closed her legs as if to not let even a single drop spill.

Afterwards, both of them got dressed and left the restaurant. Luckly, no one found out what they had done. They spent the rest of the day together until 6 PM, when they headed back home. They arrived not much later, everyone else was already home.

Maria told Basara that dinner would take a little while more to be ready, so he should go to his room. Basara didn't quite understand why Maria wanted him on his room, but followed her orders.

Little did he know that Kurumi was being questioned in the living room.

While Basara was thinking about what to do to pass time, his phone received a call, it was his father, Jin.

"Hello."

"Hi Basara. I got the info about the last one. By the way, I called you yesterday, why didn't you answer?"

"Ah, that, I was getting some things ready for the fight last night, so I might have missed the call."

"I can imagine your preparations."

Jin somewhat knew what Basara was talking about, so he decided not to press further. Jin told Basara what he learned.

"The last guy's name is Cillín and he is the most dangerous from the three. From what I found out, his magic is nothing exceptional, though I can't garantee if it's true, but the lance with him is what turns him dangerous. His lance is called Gae Bolg, do you know the legend behind it?"

"I've heard about it, but I don't have much knowledge about it."

"Basically, it has a somewhat mysterious power to always kill what it pierces, seems like it creates somethings like thorns inside the body it pierced. I'm sorry, I couldn't find anything more specific about it. Also, his own personality is dangerous, he will do anything that brings advantages to him, he must have been promised something good for your extermination, so he'll surely use Gae Bolg's ability if he feels the need."

"I see. I'll take care."

"If you want my opinion. You can't win a 1 VS 3 like this, so you should take the other way out."

"Other way?"

"Don't beat them physically, beat them mentally."

"What do you mean?"

"Both Gavriil and Anna are fighting for what they believe in, so attack that. Tell the truth to Anna, there's a small chance she'll believe you and switch sides. Also, try to convince Gavriil that your extermination is a mistake. Well, it would be great if you can take care of things by talking them out."

The call was ended. Basara laid down on his bed while thinking about what his father had told him.

Basara wrote and send a message with Cillín's abilities to Takigawa, with this, Takigawa has data on all three heroes after Basara, so he'll probably excuse Basara for skipping another day. Though that's just hopeful thinking.

Basara went down to the living room, he met Maria along the way, she said she was just going to call him. Basara and the others ate their dinner. After that, they all took their time in the bath and went to their rooms.

Suddenly, Basara received a mail on his phone, he thought it might be Takigawa but it was actually Yuki. She wrote him to come to her room, so he went.

When he got in, Basara saw Yuki only in her panties. Before Basara could say anything, Yuki pulled him in and locked the door behind them, she pushed him to the bed. Yuki unzipped his pants and said.

"Basara, it's time to raise our contract."

"Eh? I don't mind, but why this all of the sudden?"

"You raised the contract with Kurumi didn't you? I can't fall behind."

Although he didn't quite understand the logic, Basara nodded and allowed her to continue. Yuki started stroking Basara's dick, before long, she put it in her mouth.

Yuki sucked vigorously, it seemed like she was waiting a long time to do this. She sucked the tip while she played with his balls. Basara was able to hold out for a while, but he released his whole load inside her mouth, it seemed he was still a bit sensitive. But Yuki was not done with just that.

"Basara, skull fuck me."

"Yeah, I will."

Although surprised, Basara couldn't truly say he didn't expect something like this.

Yuki has always had this characteristic to want to do more for Basara than anyone else, so Basara already expect something different from the blowjob he's used to receive. Yuki probably figured that Basara, after being serviced so much, wanted to take action, so, instead of simply sucking him, letting him move by himself is better.

Yuki got on all fours on the bed and put his member on her mouth, Basara did as she said and skull fucked his childhood friend.

Even while Basara was moving slow, Yuki's drool spilled in her bed. Once he started moving fast, so much drool was coming from her mouth that one could think the bed sheets may be stained forever.

"*suck* *suck* *slurp*"

Basara didn't seem to have the intention to stop anytime soon, he kept moving faster and faster. Yuki was skillfully licking his shaft while he was in her mouth and using her hand to play with his balls.

Even after coming, Basara didn't seem to want to stop and kept moving. Even though Yuki almost choked on his cum, she couldn't be happier.

Before long, one could question if this was really a voluntary action, because Basara seemed to go faster and harder without any regard for the childhood friend that loved him so much. As if he noticed this, Basara's rhythm reduced a little, just enough to not hurt her.

Basara held up for half an hour more until he released it all in her mouth.

But they were just beginning.

Basara pushed Yuki down, he took off her panties, placed his member and pushed it in, it seemed like he had barely any reasoning left. He stopped at her wall and asked.

"I won't break it. Are you ok with this, Yuki?"

"Yes. Do as you please with me, Basara."

Basara did as she said. He pushed his dick so much that it would tear her wall if he moved even a centimeter further inside.

Basara didn't even start slow, he was using full force from the start. He had a though that he wouldn't be able to hold himself from taking their purity much longer at this rate.

At the same time Basara's hip was moving, his hand traced Yuki's leg, as if massaging it. Basara raised one of her feet and kissed it a bit. This seemed to have great effect on Yuki as she came almost immediately.

The walls pulsating around Basara only made him want to go faster, and so he did until he came. Basara stopped only for a second and turned Yuki around, he resumed movement.

At the same time Basara was hitting her purity, he was now groping her butt.

"B-Basara, if you keep this up, I'll- ah!"

She didn't even get to finish, he juices flowed out, taking a bit of Basara's seed out with them. Basara kept the phase for a while more. Another half hour passed until Basara came inside her once again.

Basara took out his member and looked at the heavy breathing Yuki. Since he was behind her, Basara was able to see her second hole.

His mind blanked out, he couldn't hold himself back, he readied and pushed his dick inside her asshole.

But, Basara was able to regain his sanity after putting just the tip in. Reason being that Yuki was biting her bed sheets and had teary eyes.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll take it out."

Once Basara took it out, Yuki came, so much so that it went pass the sheets and completely drenched her bed. Yuki summoned Sakuya for a second and then sheeted it again.

"There seems to be no problem with Sakuya, so we should continue."

"Eh? What?"

"There is no problem. Continue."

Yuki said in her usual monotone as she waved her butt in front of Basara. Even so, Basara didn't plan to risk everything and only put the tip in her back hole, but that seemed to be enough to make Yuki cum once again.

Basara and Yuki deeply kissed. They played until time allowed them, well, Basara did try to leave for his room, but Yuki stopped him, so he ended up sleeping with her.

On that night, all of Yuki holes, no, it's better to say Yuki herself was painted white with Basara's seed.

 **Was that last part with Yuki a prelude to something? Who knows? (I do)**

 **The reviews for last chapter were… pretty mixed (as I expected.) People said the scene was good, but didn't seem to like that Nanao was first. So both my objectives were completed.**

 **Though, I may have showed my favoritism for Yuki, I think I stayed mostly impartial this chapter (maybe I overdid it a little, but I don't mind.)**

 **I guess this chapter marks the start of the ecchi part. Maybe Chisato and Nanao's chapter could be counted first.**

 **By the way, I made ecchi chapters for the girls in Basara's harem, but I counted these two last chapters as Chisato and Nanao's, so I didn't make one for them. I guess I can make one if you guys want, but if I make one for Chisato, Nanao will also have to get one. Let me know what you guys think and I'll see if time allows me to make it.**

 **Now, one thing I'll say is, other than Yuki's part this chapter, the other part I focused a lot on is Maria's, just wait until it comes.**


	9. Zest's Bathtime Little Sister's Comfort

Basara woke up late due to spending whole night with Yuki. Actually, he woke up at 12 PM, Basara started worrying if his sleeping habits would come back easily once everything ended.

Basara had slept in Yuki's room with her. It seemed like she took care to not wake him up when she went to school. He couldn't imagine the other girls' trouble to get her out of bed that morning.

Basara headed down and ate breakfast, which was actually lunch. Afterwards, he went to the bathroom to take a bath.

Basara took off and placed his clothes on the basket. Maria had gotten the bath ready for Basara beforehand, so he simply headed in and, after cleaning his body, got in the bathtub.

While in the tub, Basara was talking to himself.

"Hmm, I should try to raise the contract with someone else today. Right now, my options are Maria and Zest. It would be convenient if one of them appeared right now."

And, as if on cue, Basara heard the sounds of clothes being taken off, he looked at the bath door and definitely saw a woman's figure there. Like he thought, the one that entered was-

"Zest."

"Basara-sama, I'm here to wash you."

"Come in."

As Basara ordered, Zest came inside and seemed like she was waiting for Basara to get out, it seems she didn't understand what Basara wanted. Maybe she thought she would just have to wash Basara's back, but not today.

"Zest, come inside the bathtub."

"Eh? I thought I was going to do something like clean your back."

"Come here. I already washed myself so you won't clean me, but I know just what to do with you."

As Basara ordered, Zest went inside the bathtub, she was in front of him. Basara drew near her and stopped with his mouth near her left ear, Basara blew a bit of air into her ear and bit it a bit. His next action was to kiss her lips. Insead of waiting to be let in, he forced his way inside.

"Unn, Basara-sama. *chuu*"

Their tongues intertwined, a bit of droll was falling from their mouths to the tub. Basara's hands were caressing Zest's back, as if massaging it.

Basara broke the kiss. His mouth was close to Zest's ear once again, he said in a low voice.

"Zest, grab my dick and stroke it."

"Yes, Basara-sama."

Zest started stroking him like ordered, meanwhile, Basara bit her ear again and started licking it. At the same time, one of Basara's hands were playing with Zest's breasts while the other was stimulating her crack.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Basara lost his patience, he figured it was about time they advanced. He started licking more violently and used his fingers to stimulate her crack even more, he also slipped his fingers inside. Zest started stroking his dick harder and faster.

"B-Basara-sama!"

Not much was needed to see that Zest had reached orgasm. But that didn't stop Basara. His fingers ravished her insides more while his other hand molded her breast with its strength, at the same time all of that was happening, Basara was biting and breathing in her ear.

Normally, one wouldn't fell much pleasure from having their ear played with, some may even fell bothered by it, but such was not Zest's case. Although a bit unusual, her ears are her weak spots, therefore, it's hard to describe what she was felling at this moment.

Zest inched closer to Basara and placed his member between her breasts, she gave him a tit job while licking its tip at the same time. Basara was licking her left ear, playing inside her entrance with his left hand, and was using his right hand do play with Zest's right ear.

"B-Basara-sama! I can't, I'm going to-!"

"Yeah, me too. Let's do it together, Zest."

Zest came so much that it would have soaked the floor, but it didn't appear as such since they were in the tub. Basara also came an incredible amount, so much that it covered Zest's face, went down to her breasts and got mixed in the tub's water.

Basara pushed Zest to the tub's side, he spread her legs with his own, he didn't even need to adjust the positioning and simply put his dick inside her, he touched her wall and stopped.

"I won't take your virginity, so this is as far as we can go. Are you ok?"

"Yes. If Basara-sama wishes my body, I could not be happier."

Basara did the usual movements, his body was already getting used to this. It's a wonder how much he'd be able to last until he got Chisato's crystal.

Zest was hugging Basara, her breasts were being pressed against him, this also stimulated Basara. He gave her a kiss, she opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

"Basara-sama *chuu* *lick*"

"Zest *lick*"

No one can classify this kiss as either passionate or lewd, one can only say it's a mix of both. It's something one can't descibre, only see.

With this, Basara pushed her more, if he went any further her wall would surely break but he paid it no mind. He pushed in and out, in and out, until the time came.

Basara gave no warning, well Zest couldn't have listened anyway since she was almost passing out from her intense orgasm just now. Basara's seed came out of her entrance. Of course, that was not the end.

"B-Basara-sama!"

Basara got Zest's body up in his arms, that is the reason for her surprise. He took her out of the tub and laid her on the floor. He held her lower body up, his member never got out of her, he resumed his previous movements.

Everytime he pumped her, a mix of her love juices with Basara's seed flowed out from her and fell to her breasts and face.

"B-Basara-sama, t-this position is..."

Basara paid no mind. He began to move faster, as if to say he wouldn't listen to her. Zest reached another orgasm soon after.

Of course, still being sensitive, Basara wasn't albe to resist the walls pulsating around him and released another load in Zest.

Once they were done, they cleaned their bodies again and left the bath. Obviously, they helped each other clean themselves.

Once Basara got back to his room, he looked at his phone, there was a message there, it was Takigawa's. The message said that Takigawa wouldn't be able to train Basara for three days since he was getting the heroes puppets ready. Well, Basara just figured it meant he could take some time to raise his contracts.

More specifically, the message read: "Basachi, you're in luck. It'll take three days for me to finish the puppets, which means you'll live for three more days. I hope you either become much stronger or become a masochist in that time."

A few hours passed. Basara tought today was a very productive day. Not only did he raise the contract with Zest, but he also learned he's not the type to spend the whole day at home.

Basara left the house for a walk. He stayed a few hours out, he was simply walking around the city. When he was about to head back home, someone approached him. It was the three heroes that had the mission to exterminate Basara.

"Yo. We decided on the place where we'll fight."

Cillín said that. It seemed like Cillín was about to say something else, but Gavriil interrupted him.

"It will be on the lookout point, the one where the previous demon lord's daughter almost lost control of her power."

"So it will be there. Ok, I'll be there in two weeks, at the start of the next month. That the right time, right?"

Gavriil nodded. Basara turned to leave, but Anna said to him.

"Even if you cold bloodedly killed your friends, you don't seem to be trying to escape. I thought you'd try to run away, but you're more honorable than I thought."

"I won't run away. And I didn't cold bloodedly kill my friends, I didn't want to do that and there's not one day were I don't regret that."

"You're lying! It's obvious you killed them out of free will. If you're telling the truth, then what I was told is-"

"I don't care if you believe me or not, that won't change facts. Maybe you should research about what happened yourself instead of relying only on what others told you."

Basara told her off and left for his house. Even though he heard her calling him back, he payed no mind. No, he didn't want to continue that conversation.

Once he arrived, everyone at dinner together. The girls didn't seem to notice Basara's behaviour, no, one of them seemed to notice something was off. Once dinner was finished, Basara immediately went to his room saying he wasn't feeling well.

Even if Anna was being tricked into believing Basara was a cold-blooded murderer, Basara still didn't like being reminded of what happened back at the hero village. This really shook Basara's mind.

Someone knocked on the door and entered. It was Mio.

"Basara, it's me. Are you ok? You didn't seem too fine during dinner."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, I met with the heroes again, they told me were the battle was going to take place, but the girl talked about my past. She seems like she's being tricked into believing that I'm a murderer, so that just got to me a bit, but I'm already fin-"

Basara's words were stopped by Mio's lips, she placed a kiss on his lips. It may not have been a deep or passionate kiss, but it was a heartfelt one, it was what Basara needed.

Basara noticed Mio opened her mouth, granting him permision to go further. And so he did. His tongue went inside her mouth and met her's. Their tongues intertwined.

"*Chuu* Basara *chuu*"

"Mio *chuu* *lick *chuu*"

Whether by coincidence or destiny, Basara lost control of his weight for a second, but that was enough for his body to push down Mio's. Luckly, the bed was soft enough so that neither were hurt by the fall. Even with all that, they didn't sot the kiss for a single second.

While imersed in the kiss, some memories flowed through Basara's mind.

The way he met Mio seemed more like something that you'd see in a comedy manga, especially since he learned soon after that she would become his little sister. Not long after, Basara's father left on a work trip, on that same day, Basara learned his new sister was not just a random girl, but rather the previous demon lord's daugther.

While their relationship got bumpy at that point, one way or another, Basara decided to protect her, the succubus Maria made a suggestion for this. They would make a Master-Slave contract with Mio as the master, but, after a few things went wrong, Basara became the master. Since Mio did not accept this, the curse was activated and Basara was forced to make her submit to him.

At the start, both Basara and Mio were reluctant about this, but look at them now. If one asked if they would still want to to these things even without the contract, both would immediately answer yes.

After getting such a flashback, Basara's mind was set, he knew what he wanted next.

He didn't want or need any foreplay, he wanted her right now. He unzipped his pants and exposed his member, Mio nodded, as if she could read his mind, and he took off her panties.

Their relationship was already in a level where they didn't need to speak to each other to be able to understand each other. They both knew what was the next step in their relationship. They would no longer use Mio's panties as an artificial onahole, they went a step further.

He inserted his hard dick into her and stopped at her wall. He gave the usual warning.

"We can't go further than this right now, even so, do you still want it?"

"Yes. Mess me up, onii-chan."

That was all Basara needed and wanted to hear.

He did the usual movement, this time, he was in perfect control of himself. Not too rough, but not too weak. He was moving just at the right phase.

After a few minutes, Mio was accustomed to Basara inside her. She told him.

"Onii-chan, you can be rougher if you want. No. I want you to be rougher."

Following Mio's words, Basara started moving faster and harder. His hands played with her enormous breasts, molding them through her clothes. Basara's lips reached for Mio's. He wasn't let in, he forced himself in her mouth, though it would be a mistake to say it's against her wish.

Just a bit more and you'll break her wall. Take her now and she'll be all yours forever. Take her virginity, that way, she'll have no choise but be yours.

Such thoughts were spinning on Basara's head, but he paid them no mind, all he could think about was Mio.

Basara unbuttoned her shirt, both her and Yuki had come later today, so she still hadn't taken a bath and was still in her school uniform. The pink bra was exposed and Basara unhooked it, setting Mio's large mountains free.

Basara started licking the right breast while he groped the left one. He then switched. Every now and then, he switched back and forward with her breasts.

"Aaaah, nnnnnnnnnn, O-Onni-chan, I'm-!"

Mio came, her juices squirted out. But, Basara was still not done.

"Suck it."

Basara pushed Mio's left breast to her face. She did as told and sucked her own breast, Basara started sucking the right breast like a baby that wanted more milk from his mom.

After a few more minutes, Mio was creampied. But they were not done. Both Mio and Basara went to the bath together. At that night, they did everything, as long as it didn't break Mio's wall.

At one point Basara was so rough that a bit of blood even came from Mio's vagina, but they confirmed it wasn't from her hymen being teared, so they just continued as if nothing had happened.

They continued until it was midnight. They wanted to do more, but Mio had to sleep. It ended earlier than Yuki's last night, but it was by no means inferior.

 **Another chapter done. I tried to do some kissing scenes and change a bit of the ecchi scenes as you guys asked. Tell me if you think I did good.**

 **(BTW, if you're thinking something is missing from Zest's scene, it's because it is. Long story short, my sister was messing around with my computer. Like me, she has also read the SMNT Light Novel and she saw this fanfic, thought I had already posted everything, and decided to read it a bit. She saw this scene with Zest and decided to "do some changes", so she re-wrote and deleted most of the scene. I only noticed this just now, so I had no time to remake the scene.)**

 **I'm pretty sure you can already guess that the next chapter is going to focus on Maria. Like I said before, look forward to it.**

 **Lemme do some math here quick… I see.**

 **So, after running the numbers, if we keep up this phase, we'll be done in 1~2 months from now (something around 1 and a half months.)**

 **After taking a look at your guys' replies about another chapter for Chisato and Nanao, I decided I'll try to make it. Now all I need to do is try to find some free time to write it (in the off chance I'm not able to write another chapter, Maria's chapter will come alone Wednesday, if not then it's Maria's on Tuesday and Chisato and Nanao's on Thursday.)**

 **Also, I'll answer to some reviews here since I think it's important that everyone hears (reads) this, since there were a lot of people saying the same thing.**

 **Basically, the big elefant in the room is the ecchi scenes, both because people are think the scenes are laking something and because they didn't like the hymen thing.**

 **Lemme start with the easiest one, the hymen thingy.**

 **I made Basara do this to the other girls as well with two things in mind. One was that it would be a step up in their relationship, which is good for the contract, therefore, it should happen with every girl and Basara has never kept things "exclusive". The second one was simply because, even though his body is back to the way it was before he did it, Basara still had sex with Chisato and Nanao, so just some bj isn't going to have as much effect as before.**

 **Now the lacking of the scenes. Well, I tried both adding kiss scenes and "re-introducing" the characters as sugested, so you guys tell me if it worked. As for the fact that both the girls and Basara are mostly "mude" during these scenes, it's simply because dialoge in this scenes include a lot of onomatopoeias, which I'm not very good at, (as suggested by the *chuu*s and *lick*s in some scenes) so I try to avoid it. As for the "rushed" part, I have no excuse. I proofread through every chapter before posting to make some chnges that I think are needed and sometimes I don't have a lot if time.**

 **Other than that, the only thing I can say about this is that, due to not having read ecchi LNs in a while, I may have lost my way to "imitate" the way the author does stuff (blame Konosuba and Isekai Smatphone's Light Novel and Web Novel respectively.) I'll try to re-read a bit of SMNT's Light Novel in my free time (either that, or I'll read more Konosuba, which will probably have a negative impact on the ecchi scenes.)**


	10. Succubus' Movie Morning

Basara woke up suddenly. He looked at the clock.

"Huh, it's so dark. What time is it?... 5 AM. Wow, I've really woken up early today, maybe I won't lose my sleeping habits by the end of this. Or maybe they're already lost."

Well, it was still earlier than Basara's normal waking up time, but it's better to be early than late.

Basara went down the stairs, since it was still so early, Basara thought that there would be no one in the living room, but Maria was there and she was watching TV.

But it wasn't a normal channel, she had her camera plugged on the TV and was watching a video she had recorded.

"That's…"

Basara said in a low enough voice. The video playing was of him and Mio, moreover, it was the scene of the time they made their contract. Basara saw that Maria was at the couch.

"Unnn, aaah, Basara-san, nnnn, ah, this video is pretty good. Tehehe, let's go for a marathon today."

She was playing with herself. Basara stealthily got near Maria. Once he was pretty much behind her, he said.

"You seem busy for such an early hour."

"Eh?! B-Basara-san?! Y-you're here so early. I was going to enjoy myself here for a while, but I'll get your breakfast ready and I'll move to my room."

Basara took a look at Maria's figure, she was putting on her panties and bra. With just a glance, Basara could see she was playing with her breasts and lower parts. Though one didn't need much to figure that out.

In short, she was masturbating in the living room.

Maria quickly made breakfast for herself and Basara. After he finished eating, Basara said.

"Maria, you said you were going for a marathon today, but don't you have stuff to do?"

"Not today. Today is Zest's day to do stuff around the house. Why? Do you want to join me?"

"Sure."

"Eh?!"

"What?"

"No, it's just that, I didn't think you'd agree. Are you feeling well?"

"After all we have done, wouldn't it be strange to get embarrassed by such things? It's not like I have something better to do so early."

Even though Basara said that, he's still a teenage boy. After being stimulated and having been made an offer like that, why not take it?

"Ok. I'll set things up in my underground room."

"Alright. I'll be there in a little while."

And so, Basara and Maria set their last minute "movie"… morning.

Basara went to Maria's upstairs room. He quickly found what he was looking for, grabbed it and went out.

Once he got into Maria's underground room, she was already only wearing her panties. The camera was already set up and the video was playing as normal.

"I thought you were just playing around with me, Basara-san, but you really did show up. By the way, what's that?"

Maria said as she pointed to what Basara was holding in his hand, a bag. Maria seemed to recognize the bag just after.

"I heard from Kurumi that you and Zest went to the demon realm to pick a few things, so I thought, since we're going to watch these videos, we might as well use these."

Basara dropped the bag on the ground. He opened it and saw the three items inside.

"Even so, why is there a rope here? Are you really a masochist?"

"N-no! I-I just thought it was better to be prepared in case someone wanted a play like this."

"And what's with this lotion? "The new and improved hyper-super-effective succubus lotion", why so many adjectives?"

"Ah, that's lotion for a "special type of massage". Basara-san, if you're planning to use that, I know just the video."

As she said that, Maris grabbed the remote controller and pressed the buttons. She quickly found and selected the video. It was the time Basara and Mio raised their contract before the fight against Takashi.

Even Basara had to admit this was the perfect video is they're using the succubus lotion.

Basara took the lotion with him as he sat on the bed. Maria looked at him as if she was looking at something out of place, Basara knew what she meant and took off his own clothes, getting completely naked.

"Now, let's start our private masturbation party!"

"You know, you don't need to say that."

Maria didn't mind and hit the play button. Just seconds before she started pleasing herself, she looked as if she remembered something and said.

"Basara-san, if you use that lotion, your body will become really sensitive. Like reaaalllyyy sensitive. That's why it's the improved hyper-super-effective version. Even you may cum immediately with this."

"Is that so?"

"Unnnn, y-yeah. So, use it only if you really want to cum. Ah! O-otherwise, I don't recommend its usage."

She didn't even stop her own masturbation to explain this to Basara.

Basara opened the lotion and put a good amount on his hand. He then got ready for his attack.

Basara's hands went from behind Maria and grabbed her small breasts.

"Wahh! B-Basara-san, nnnnnnnnnn! W-what's going on?"

"Nothing much. It's just that, after looking at Mio in that video, I thought about using this lotion to do something similar to you. See? Don't you think you seem like Mio in that video?"

As Basara said that, he rose her body and put her in his lap, in the same position Mio was in the video.

"Nnnnnnnn, y-you're right. Ah-! Nnnnnnn! I-I'm just like Mio-sama. Aaaahh!"

Basara kept playing with Maria's small round breasts while he looked at his recorded self, doing something similar with Mio's giant breasts.

Maybe Basara exaggerated a bit when putting the lotion. Because a lot of it was dripping from his hands to Maria's panties.

"Aaaahhh! Nnnnnnnnnn!"

Maria had already reached orgasm just by Basara groping her, but she just reached her biggest and strongest orgasm with just a drop of the lotion on her lower parts.

Basara didn't stop his actions. Basara pinched her nipples and, obviously, Maria squirted out her juices. Her panties were so yet they are no longer usable.

Maria was breathing hard as she said.

"B-Basara-san, y-you really are quite something… now it's my turn."

Maria grabbed Basara's member, which was just behind her, and put it inside her panties. While she was moving, her feet hit the controller and the video was changed, it was now playing the time Basara made a contract with Yuki.

Maria put some of the lotion on Basara's member, but it accidently got on her crack as well. Both came immediately after the liquid touched them.

"Ah! W-woah. T-that lotion is more effective than I thought."

"R-right? Now you see how valuable the succubus' work are?"

"You're just a bunch of perverts."

As soon as these words left his mouth, Basara started moving Maria's hips. His member was inside her panties, they were making an artificial onahole with her panties, something Basara was already used to, but the lotion didn't help his resistance. Basara was sure he would have came with each movement if it were possible, Maria didn't have that luck and simply came continuesly.

"Nnnnn! B-Basara-san, k-kiss me."

Basara did what she asked. She turned her head a bit and their lips met.

Their tongues danced around, sometimes in Maria's mouth, sometimes in Basara's mouth. Their drool spilled, mixing with Basara's seed, Maria's juices and the succubus lotion.

At the same time, Basara was groping Maria's breasts and pinching her nipples, his hands still had some lotion in them, making Maria's breasts and nipples more sensitive than normal.

They continued until the video ended. If Maria's panties weren't already white, they would have been painted white.

After they stopped for a second, Maria said.

"You know, we've really came a long way from where we started."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you made the master-servant contract with Mio-sama? You'd barely touch her, and even then you'd ask her permission first, Mio-sama herself wasn't much eager for it. Now look at us. The only reason we haven't crossed the final line yet is because most of us would lose our powers."

Basara started thinking. They sure changed a lot in a short time, but that wasn't the only think that changed.

"You're right, but that's not all. Back then, we'd only do this type of thing because we needed, now we do it simply because we want. I think that's the most important change we went through."

"Tehe, so you admit you like us?"

"Idiot. I already admitted that a long time ago. If I didn't like you girls, I wouldn't do this things with you and I wouldn't go through so much trouble to protect you. If I didn't care about you all, I'd simply ask you to help me in this fight, not caring for the consequences, but precisely because I like everyone I need to fight this alone, so that none of you will have to face any bad consequences."

Basara pushed her forehead with one finger as he said that. Maria had a smile on her face, it was not the smile of someone that had heard a good joke or saw something funny, it was a smile of pure happiness.

"Then, there is something I want to give you, Basara-san."

Maria got out of the bed and went to the bag Basara brought. She got the third item that was inside it, an onahole. Basara had seen that, but didn't knew what it was used for, so he didn't pick it up. Maria put some of her magical energy on the sex toy and gave it to Basara as she explained.

"As much as all of us want, we can't have sex yet, so I got the next best thing. Once we put our magical energy in this special onahole, it will synchronize with us girls. So, Basara-san, if you used this onahole, you'll feel like you're inside of me and I'll feel like you're inside of me. This is, unfortunately, the best that I could find."

As she said that, Maria had a face as if she felt she had failed at something important.

"Maria… you don't have to feel so down. I'm happy you decided to trust this to me."

Basara grabbed the onahole. This was the proof of how close their relationship had gotten in the time they spent together.

"Maria, I'm going to start."

Maria nodded. She quickly grabbed the controller and switched the video. The recording playing now was from when they were in the demon realm, on the night Basara and the girls deepened their relationship before the fight against the demon lord faction.

Basara put his member at the onahole's entrance. Once he began pushing in, he felt something different from a normal onahole, he was sure this was the felling of Maria. He pushed all of him in, reaching the very end.

"Ah! Nnnnn! B-Basara-san's really big huh… good thing even a loli body like mine can take it inside."

"Idiot. Your body may be the least developed, but you're no less important than any of the others."

"Heh, I'm happy. Basara-san, let me do it."

She grabbed the onahole as she said that. Maria began to move it up and down, jacking him off, but giving the felling of having sex.

"Ah, oh! Maria, this…"

"Is amazing right? Nnnnnn! Ah, ah ah, nnnn! I don't know if this will help us hold on until we finally have the chance to have proper sex, or of this will destroy all resistance we've build up till now. Ah!"

Maria began to stroke him faster. Her hand didn't have any strength left, all of her strength was being used just to keep herself sane with this new feeling. Even so, her hand didn't falter for even a second.

"Maria."

"Basara."

Their lips met. That was a sloppy kiss, Maria didn't have much strength in her jaws, so a lot of drool was spilling on the bed. But the biggest flood was happening on her panties.

On the background, the six peoples were playing with each other in a huge bed. Of course Basara had no idea in the beginning, but these types of memories would grow to become his most important possessions, something he'd give his all to defend.

That's why there's no fight he'll lose, because he has something very important to him. Therefore, no hero, demon or god will stand in his way to protect them.

"B-Basara-san!"

Maria reached orgasm, her juices squirted out, going through her panties. Basara came not long later, but that was not the end, their movie morning was just beginning.

 **I should thank my sister. Maybe having to rewrite most of the chapters was a blessing in disguise. I have a lot more confidence in version this than the previous version (after proof-reading, I lost a big part of that confidence.)**

 **I belive you guys will think the ecchi is still lacking** , **but you're gonna have to excuse me. I haven't seen a ecchi anime/manga/light novel/visual novel in a while (just so you guys know, I'm currently reading Konosuba's Light Novel, Isekai Smartphone's Web Novel and anime, Madoka's manga and Hyperdevotion Noire Visual Novel, so I've been away from stuff similar to SMNT. But hey, the next Light Novel I'll read is Masou Gakuen HXH, so I'll be back to ecchi stuff soon.)**

 **I try applying some of you guys' suggestion with this. I hope this was a breath of fresh air, well there's only one more chapter in the ecchi part anyway, so, wether for good or bad, we're near the end of the ecchi stuff, so just bare with me for a chapter more.**

 **I learned my lesson a bit too late, so I wasted Mio and Yuki's part, for that I'm sorry. But at least I learned. I think I was still a bit influenced by the MC of my Web Novel (basically, he's like Basara was in the previous chapters, just getting girls for quickies and not caring about them, he's even a rapist and pedophile. That's the premise of his character. I was able to work things out better then becuse I was using my own characters, which is easier than using someone else's), but I think I'm over it now. I should have put the ecchi scenes diluted in the story, but I was afraid I'd run out of content so I decided to focus only on the ecchi scenes, not caring about the feelings. That was my mistake and it's, unfortunately, too late to go back on them.**

 **Chisato will be alone in Thursday's chapter, I'll explain why I left Nanao out then. Next week, we're going back to the action with Takigawa's training.**


	11. Meeting the Nurse at School

As soon as Basara woke up, he followed his normal routine and at his breakfast like normal. But there was something unusual calling his attention.

"Maria, what's wrong?"

"Basara-san. It's nothing really. It's just that Mio-sama and Yuki-san forgot their lunches, so I was wondering how to bring it to them."

Maria released a deep sight. Normally, one could just go to their school and ask to have the lunch delivered, but Maria's situation is still a bit sensitive with both the hero clan and the demons, so she tries to avoid leaving home alone.

"Maybe I should ask Zest or Kurumi to take it to them."

"No need, I'll take it to them. I wanted to take a walk anyway, so I might as well do this while I'm at it."

"Really? If you say so, then there's no problem."

Basara went to his room and grabbed a few things, since he was going to school, there is a chance he'd meet that person. Once he was ready, Basara took the lunch and headed to his school.

Taking the usual way, Basara reached the school gates in a short time. Even so, he was soon met with a problem.

"How do I get in?"

Basara had forgotten about this. He has been skipping school for a while now. His justification was pretending to be sick. So why would a sick person run all the way from home to school just to deliver some lunch?

While he was thinking of a way to sneak into the school and deliver the lunch, someone found him.

"Basara, what are you doing around here?"

Basara should have been worried that he was found out, but, if this voice was whose he thought it was, then there should be no problem. Basara turned around to look at the voice's owner.

"Chisato. Don't scare me like that."

"Oh~ you thought you had been found out? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Mio and Yuki forgot their lunch, so I decided to bring it. I was having a bit of trouble on how to deliver it to them, but it's fine now that you're here."

"You want me to deliver their lunch? Sure, but I'll want some compensation."

"And what would that be?"

"Just need your help with something. Come, let's go to the infirmary."

Following behind her, Basara entered the school grounds.

They headed up the stairs to the first floor, where the infirmary was located. But, as soon as they turned the corner, Chisato saw a teacher heading the their way. She pushed Basara against the wall and used her powers to turn them invisible.

"Phew, that was close. I can keep us invisible while we're standing still, but we'll need to stick very close to each other."

"No we don't. The smile on your lips clearly says you're lying."

"Ara, so you don't want us to hug together?"

"I didn't say that. Actually, now that your body is pressing so much against me, I really can't resist this, so I hope you'll be able to hold your voice back."

"Heh? W-what are you-!"

Basara didn't even let her finish, he started groping her breasts. Even though it was through the clothes, Basara could clearly feel her softness.

Basara's hands went under her shirt and bra, directly touching her round mountains. Chisato almost couldn't keep her voice down when Basara pinched her nipples.

"Ah! Nnnnnn!"

Chisato clearly wouldn't be able to keep quiet for much longer. The teacher that was coming their way met another teacher and the had begun talking just a few meters from Basara and Chisato. Chisato didn't know if she should curse or thank her co-workers.

"B-Basara, I don't know if I can…"

Chisato said in a voice low enough so that onlt Basara heard it.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with this."

Basara stopped her vice from leaking out with his lips. Their kiss made it seem like they were lovers who hadn't met for a long time.

Basara's assault did not falter. His hands continued molding her breasts as their tongues danced. They forgot they were in the middle of school and thought they could keep this forever.

But the end of the conversation by their side called them back to reality. The teachers that were talking parted ways. For as much as they wanted to continue, they knew they should move from there first.

Once inside the infirmary, Chisato locked the door so that no one would surprise them and find Basara.

"You can place Naruse and Nonaka's lunches there, I'll take it to them once we finish."

Basara followed her orders and left the lunches at the nurse's table.

"So, what do you need help with?"

"It simple. You know we have to take the girls' sizes during this time of the year, right? I just want you to help me out."

"I think you forgot I can't appear in the school right now. Actually, the biggest problem is a guy helping take the girls' sizes."

Chisato looked at Basara with a devious smile. It was then that Basara noticed he shouldn't have said that even as a joke, he knew he was going to be teased for it.

"Basara, I think you misinterpreted me. Or do you want to go there? We can ask the girls at your house to hold a "private examination" if that's the case."

Basara didn't know how to react. Chisato was always good at provoking him. After laughing a bit, she continued talking.

"I just want your help to check the equipment. If I knew you were coming, I would have brought that crystal with me. It's a shame, but we'll have to miss this chance."

Chisato released a deep sight, it seemed like she was really sad about this. Since it was just checking the equipment, there should be no problem with helping out.

That's what Basara thought, but he soon learned he knew nothing about this and was forced to ask for Chisato's help.

"Chisato, what am I supposed to do exactly?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't know what to do. For now, just check if the scales are calibrated right and see if the measuring tapes are in good condition."

Basara followed her orders and checked the scales, they were all fine. Now for the measuring tape, they all seem fine, but it would be nice to test them to make shure they wouldn't tear from being old or if they'd make the girls feel unconfortable.

It was then that an idea struck Basara's mind. This is a nice opportunity. It'll work both to test the tapes and to get some revenge on Chisato's teasing.

Basara closed in Chisato's back, as if he was an assassin set on it's target. He got the measuring tape ready. Basara quickly roped her with the measuring tape, as if he was taking her bust size.

"B-Basara, w-what's this?"

"Didn't you want me to check the tapes? Is there a better way to do this other than take sizes? Wow. I knew you had big breasts, but this size is bigger than I thought. Could it be they got bigger?"

Basara tightened the tape around her breasts. While one might think she was trying to resist, just one look at the scene would change that person's mind. Instead of trying to resist, it seemed like Chisato liked being dominated.

Of course, Basara wasn't really angry at Chisato for teasing him around, but he still used that as a justification to tease her. In other words, this was just their usual play. Though they could not go as far as they'd like without the crystal, they could still do the usual stuff.

Basara took the measuring tape down, he now took her waist's size. As thin as he expected, thought it was not like he minded it. He went down again, now it was her hips' turn.

"B-Basara, let's at least close the windows."

Chisato's words fell on deaf ears, Basara simply continued. After taking her hips' size, Basara groped her butt as he said.

"Your three sizes are very good. Now, there's only one more measuring to do."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Basara stood up, he got the thing he had brought from home in case he met with Chisato, the rope Maria had brought from the underworld.

Basara quickly and skillfully tied Chisato's hand behind her back, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. Not understanding what was happening, Chisato asked.

"B-Basara, what is this?"

"It's called bondage. I'm surprised you, out of all people, don't know this."

"No, I obviously know what this is called, but what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? The last measuring to do is to see how much resistance to pleasure you've got."

Basara spread her legs and took off her panties, fully exposing Chisato. He could see that she was already dripping in anticipation. Like before, this was just normal play for them.

Basara's finger touched her entrance and slipped in, it came out covered in her juices. There didn't seem to be any need for foreplay.

Basara unzipped his pants, exposing his member. He readied it at her entrance and pushed until he touched her purity, her weak spot.

"Nnnnn! Ah, ah, ah…"

Chisato was panting hard. This, combined with the movement of her walls, made Basara reach a certain conclusion.

"Did you cum already? Well, I guess we finished out tests."

"Wait, don-"

"Of course, that doesn't mean I'm done with you."

He pushed as far as he could without taking her purity. His member then retracted and pushed in again, Basara kept repeating these motions.

At the same time, his lips met hers. As their tongues swirled around each other, Basara caressed Chisato's face, as if she was a doll.

The contrast between Basara's rough and fast movement below and his caress and deep kiss on the upper part clearly showed how their relationship was. At the same time Basara knew how to be gentle with her, he also knew when she wanted things rough.

"Basara *chuu* Use me. I'm your sex slave, so you can use me whenever you want."

"Chisato, don't misunderstand, you are may sex slave, but that doesn't mean I'll treat you any differently than the others. You are a girl as well."

"Basara… fufufu, I think I fell in love again. Let's continue."

"Yeah *chuu*"

Basara's hips moved as such until they lost track of time. Only once most of his stamina was gone, did he think to look at a clock, he saw that more than an hour had passed like this.

As much as he didn't want to, Basara took his member from inside her, he also undid the rope. Basara looked at Chisato as he said.

"Sorry. I want to continue, but I really have to go."

Basara wasn't lying. He needed to get back home before Maria started worrying, he also had plans to test out a plan he made for the fight against the European Heroes.

"I guess there's no helping it. Go, I'll take Naruse and Nonaka's lunch."

Before heading out, Basara looked back at Chisato and said.

"I'm kinda surprised you let me go so easy."

"My my, I'm not letting you go, I'm just taking a rain check. You'll have to come to me when the crystal is done anyway, so I can wait for now."

Chisato said with a devious smile on her lips. Basara could only have a complex expression on his face.

Basara was able to get out of school without anyone noticing and reached his home soon after.

 **This wasn't in the original plan, but I think this chapter ended up fine. After all the nice reviews I got last chapter, I really want this to be good. Maybe this ended up a bit short, but I didn't have as much time to plan this as I had for the other chapters (I really do hope this is good.)**

 **Since Chisato was the one that led things around the other chapter, I figured I should let Basara take the lead today.**

 **For those wondering where's Nanao, the answer to that is very simple. When writing this, I didn't have any will do to Nanao's part, so I decided to simply not write it instead of writing something that may end up not that good (well, it's not like I've been having success with the ecchi chapters, with the** **exception** **being Maria's.)**

 **Actually, I had planned for Nanao's scene to take place in a bus that was filled with people. Basara would play with her while she had to keep her voice down. But I didn't have much "inspiration" to write it, so I decided to not do it.**

 **I had thought about making two more chapters, one would be with Nanao, explaining how she would help Basara in his fight, and the other one would be with Shella, she was going to talk with Basara and strengthen his resolve. Ultimately, I gave up on them. Right now, I'm too busy and stressed out to write more chapters.**

 **That's it for me this week. We've finished the ecchi part. Next week, only one chapter on Wednesday and it'll be Takigawa's training again.**


	12. Lars' Training

Basara had spent the next days raising his relationships with the girls whenever he had an opportunity. He also restarted his training with Takigawa, who made the puppets based on the European heroes and used them for training.

Today Basara was told to take the whole day to train with Takigawa, and he did so. It is already pass noon and they've already had many rounds, this is one of the training rounds.

"Hah! Ha!"

Basara was shouting as he was slashing. Basara usually kept quiet during fights, but he was too tired from having trained since morning so he didn't even care to silence himself.

Basara was fighting the Puppet-Gavriil, who was swinging his hammer at Basara and used earth magic to block any retreat Basara tried to make. So Basara's only choice was to fight head on.

If it was just that, then the situation wouldn't be too troublesome, but there were two more enemies.

The Puppet-Anna had gone away from his sights, so Basara had his awareness raised since he could be shot with an arrow from anywhere at any time.

The Puppet-Cillín just jumped into the fight, he attacked Basara with the red lance, but Basara managed to avoid it easily. Actually, due to Takigawa's training, Basara got used to fighting three on one, so he made an opening.

Puppet-Cillín attacked at the opening, but Basara dodged it and the lance hit Puppet-Gavriil, who was about to attack Basara from behind. Basara took this chance and got some distance between them.

Basara jumped on the walls until he reached the roof of the buildings, where he quickly looked for and found Puppet-Anna, he knew he had to take her out first so that he could properly concentrate on the fight against the other two.

Actually, Basara had a though that the real Anna would lose such an advantage by fighting at the lookout point, but he then remembered her incredible eyesight. Even if she was on top of the farthest building in the city, she could still snipe him without much trouble.

Basara could try talking to her, but the Puppet had no consciousness to speak in the first place, so all he could do is fight.

Puppet-Anna shot an arrow at Basara, but it was terribly off target, but Basara knew from experience this didn't have a good meaning.

"Woah!"

Basara was forced to jump to the next rooftop. The reason behind that is that the arrow had an explosive effect, it blew up as soon as it touched the ground. Luckily, Basara was able to close the distance with only similar troubles. Takigawa apparently couldn't reproduce many effects of the arrows.

"Hah!"

"Ha!"

Basara swiped at the puppet's feet, of course he didn't go for a killing blow, killing the heroes would only make more heroes come later, therefore, there's no point in training to kill them. What Basara needs to do is prove to them that he's not dangerous.

Puppet-Anna jumped at Basara's swipe and landed behind him, but that's something Basara was already used to. He quickly turned backwards and swiped her with the back of Brynhildr's blade.

Before he could immobilize the puppet, a red lance was thrown at him. Both Puppet-Cillín and Puppet-Gavriil already reached them.

After much training, Basara didn't have much difficulties in fighting two enemies at once, but the problem is that the sniper enemy is still there. If he only had to fight Puppet-Gravriil and Puppet-Cillín, he'd have no problems, but Basara can't afford to concentrate on them while Puppet-Anna was up and about.

In short, though she is the physically weaker out of all of them, not only the puppet but also the real Anna was the biggest danger for Basara in this fight.

Puppet-Cillín rushed at Basara. Although Basara did not personally know Cillín, he felt this was spot on with his personality.

Like the real one, Puppet-Cillín did not have any disadvantage when fighting Basara close on. Basara jumped back and placed Brynhildr back into its dimensional sheath, then Basara took it off the it's sheath, that was the dimensional slash technique Basara hadn't used in a long time.

While Puppet-Cillín was having trouble defending, Puppet-Gavriil made use of the rooftop to his advantage. A bock came up from the roof, it launched Basara into the sky. Puppet-Anna took aim and shot.

Basara tried to deflect the shot with Brynhildr, but it was an explosive arrow. Basara was blow out of the rooftop.

Before he hit the ground, Basara was able to stop his fall by piercing the wall with Brynhildr, his arm hurt because of that, but Basara did not have time to think about such a small thing.

The lance was thrown, Basara was able to dodge by jumping from the building's side, but the wall Basara was just hanging from was completely destroyed.

Another arrow was shot, but this one had a flashbang effect, it blinded Basara for a few seconds. The three puppets came down and closed in on Basara, the puppets got their weapons ready and so did Basara, Puppet-Anna grabbed her daggers. His sight was still a bit blurry from the flashbang, but he had no choice but to fight.

The three puppets came at Basara all at once, Basara was able to fend them off for a while, tough it would be a mistake to say he had much hopes for turning this around.

Before the puppets or Basara could beat each other up, Lars stopped the fight.

"That's enough. There's no point in continuing further since killing them won't accomplish anything, them killing you will do much less. Take a rest and we'll restart."

Basara did as told and rested for some time. After a few minutes, he asked Lars.

"Lars, if you had to say, how close to the real heroes' strength do you think your puppets are?"

"Hmm, I'd say about 50%"

"Why is that?"

"I made them based on info you got me, not on my own experience. Even if I was able to make a perfect copy of what you told me, there's a pretty reasonable chance they have hidden abilities, so there's no way to guarantee a 100% copy."

"Do you really think they have hidden powers? My father didn't tell me about this possibility."

"Because it's something so obvious that there's no need to tell. Listen, imagine if you were still a hero and were sent to kill me and I researched everything I could about you. Even in that situation, I wouldn't know of your Banishing Shift. Sometimes, things are better left unregistered in case of spying."

"I see. It makes sense."

Now that he stopped to think about it, it was a something he should have thought on his own. There's no guarantee Jin was able to get info on all of the European Heroes' powers.

"By the way, since I talked about you Banishing Shift, why aren't you using that? This whole time we've been training you didn't use it once. Do you even think you have a chance at wining if you don't use everything you've got?"

It's not that Basara doesn't want to use Banishing Shift, it's that he can't. Chisato's power inside him still was not stabilized, though it's not like he can just tell that to Lars. They could be considered friends, but it's not like they're not cautious of each other.

"That, that's because it's going trough an upgrade right now?"

"An upgrade?"

"Yeah, something of the sorts. What matters is that I can't use it right now, but once it's available again, it'll be stronger than before."

"That's pretty good info. Are you sure you're supposed to tell me that?"

"It's not like you wouldn't discover it alone. It's fine, at least right now, we're not fighting each other. Now, let's go for another round."

Basara got up, ready to resume training. Lars released at sigh and got up as well.

They trained until it was late at night. Basara didn't have any time to raise his contracts with anybody that day, but it was still a very productive day. Once they finished, both Basara and Lars went their separate ways.

The day of the final battle was drawing near. Basara was stronger than he was at the beginning, but he knew that what he had was not enough.

 **End of another chapter. A bit shorter than the previous ones ain't it?**

 **How do I say this? The ecchi part wasn't really successful. While I did recognize the problems with it (though only very late), I couldn't chance much stuff in them (that's the disadvantage of having things pre-written).**

 **I already said this, but I planned to have the ecchi parts diluted in story (like the LNs). The thing is, I got afraid of not having enough story to dilute the ecchi in. So, from my very limited fanfic reading experience (like, veeeery limited. The only ecchi fanfic I remember reading was one of DAL), I figured that it would be better if I left the ecchi stuff as whole chapters and forgot about the story for a while.**

 **I think that was my mistake (I mean, I think the scenarios and happening for the ecchi stuff were good, just poorly executed). Well, it's too late to do anything about it, but at least I'll never make the same mistake in another fanfic.**

 **After all is said and done, there is something I want to ask you guys.**

 **According to my plans, next week would be when I posted the sex chapters, then we'd be heading to the final battle. That was the plan, but since you guys didn't like the ecchi stuff I'm going to give another option.**

 **If you guys want, I'll get rid of the sex chapters and try to squeeze out the two chapters I planned but didn't make that I talked about the previous chapter (the ones with Nanao and Shella). So I want you guys to decide if I'll post the sex chapters (which would be in similar style to the one with Chisato and Nanao way back, though only one girl per chapter) or if I should get rid of them (but I'll really delete them, even the extras, so there'll be no going back)**

 **Tell me what you guys think (though I'd much rather follow the original plan, I'll let you guys decide.)**


	13. A Tip From The Mother-Loli Succubus

"Ano~ Basara-san, sorry to wake you up, but I got a message for you."

"Maria? What is it?"

It was a bit past 6, the usual time Basara would wake up if he was going to school, but Basara hasn't been attending classes for two weeks now, so he didn't get why Maria woke him up.

"Well, I don't know how she learned about this, but my mother send a message for you. She said she wanted you to quickly go to the demon realm. She says she wants to talk about you current situation."

"… I guess there's no helping it. I'll go to the demon realm once I get ready."

Basara did his usual routine and went to the demon realm. Since he and the girls spent their vacation there, Basara didn't have much difficulties to go to the demon realm.

Obviously, it's not like he can just go into Ramusas' castle, but Shella had already told the guards Basara would be coming, so they didn't stop him and directed him to were Shella was.

Shella was in the garden. She was sitting and looking at the flowers when Basara arrived. She signaled him to sit next to her and he did just so.

"Please call Lucia here."

"Yes ma'am."

The guard left once he responded. Basara could only imagine one topic Shella could possibly want to talk to him about, but he didn't understand the need of Luca being there.

"Basara-san, I'm going to be straight, I've learned of your current situation."

"Like I thought. Did my father tell you?"

"Yes, though I had to discover the details on my own."

She looked at Basara with eyes that seemed to say "I have a lot of contacts, you know." Shella continued talking.

"Basically, the heroes decided that, better than having you as a wild card for any faction, is to not have you at all. Am I wrong?"

"No, that's basically the current situation."

"Yes yes. And the girls can't help you in combat, as that would only bring bad consequences to them. Therefore, you must fight three particularly strong heroes alone."

Basara looked at Shella's face, his sight saying something along the lines of "particularly strong?" Shella decided to clear his doubt.

"I think I don't need to comment about Gavriil, your father must have already told you that they occasionally battle alongside each other during the war, so that speaks for itself. But you don't know about the other two's statuses right?"

"Yeah. I thought the other two were just ordinary heroes."

"Not in the slightest. Let me talk about the hero girl Anna first, as her status is much simpler to explain than Cillín's."

Shella took a deep breath. She then began her explanation.

"Whether you believe it or not, Anna is the highest ranking hero amongst the three, even higher ranked than Gavriil. She is one of the heroes big shots, so that should speak for her strength. Out of the three, her style of fighting is the one that's least compatible with yours, since she attacks both from a very long distance or up close. You're a smart kid, so I'm sure you already know you need to take care of her before anything else."

Basara assented with his head. Of course he already knew that. For a sword man like Basara, an archer like Anna would be a troublesome opponent. Especially if she switches from attacking from a distance or up close during the battle.

If it was just that, Basara's Dimensional Slash could give him the advantage he needed, the problem was that Anna's reach was much further than Basara's and she also had the help of the other two heroes and her special arrows. Basara needed to make a plan to make things more balanced between them.

"As for Cillín, he has the lowest rank of the three, but he is by far the most deadly. I could just talk about his lance's powers, but that's not what turns him deadly. He is dangerous because he's the heroes shadow agent."

"What do you mean by shadow agent?"

"Like... someone that works on the shadows, except he's well known for his jobs. Basically, he does whatever the higher ups tell him to, and in turn, they turn a blind eye to his actions. He's wanted for many crimes such as abuse of power, rape, murder, and many others, but he always gets away thanks to the higher ups' help."

Basara could only listen to Shella. Things just got more complicated. If Cillín was simply a hero sent to exterminate Basara, Basara's current battle plan would likely finish this situation either at his or the heroes' defeat.

But that's not the case. Cillín is someone that has help from above to do their dirty work. Basara may be able to win the fight, but Cillín would surely attack again, and it would likely be in a unexpected way. If he simply attacked Basara, there would be no problem, but, in the wrost case scenario, he'll attack Mio or the others. That's one thing Basara can't allow, but he can't kill him either. What is he supposed to do?

As if she could read what was on Basara's mind, Shella gave an advice to him.

"Currently, the only hero with authority enough to make Cillín pay for his crimes is Anna, but she doesn't do that because she was told he changed his ways. You probably already guessed it, but she's being tricked both into this fight and into thinking Cillín changed his ways, so why you don't tell her the truth? There's nothing wrong with trying and, even if she doesn't come to your side, she'll at least take care of Cillín. As for Gavriil, just put him in a subjective illusion and it should take care of him."

"Subjective illusion? What is that?"

Basara culdn't help but frown from the term he never heard about before.

"Hmm, better than explaining, it's easier to show. Right, Lucia?"

"Yes mother."

Basara quickly turned his head to look at Lucia, who as behind him. That's when he fell in their trap.

The next thing Basara knew, he was back at his house. Mio and the other girls were there. Maria and Zest were in the kitchen cooking something, probably lunch. Kurumi, Mio and Yuki were sitting on the couch, along with Basara.

"What's going on?"

No one reacted to Basara's words. The girls continued watching the TV or cooking just as they were before. No matter how much Basar waited, no one talked a thing.

Normally, they would spend their time talking about their current situation, most of it was deciding battle plans for upcomming battles.

But that's not what was happening, everyone was just doing their own things, as if there were no worries for the future. Even though they were in complete silence, Basara couldn't help but feel happy they were so peaceful. After he tought about it for a while, Basara arrived at one conclusion.

Ah, I see. So that's it. This is an illusion of my happiness. Is what Basara was thinking.

It wasn't hard to put this thought together. He remembered talking about illusions with Shella and the next thing he knew, he was here. Anyone could figure out this was an ilusion.

Basara spent some time in this illusion. This was the world he desired. All of them could live peacefully together, they no longer needed to care about the demons, the gods or the heroes, their lives were truly happy.

Basara wanted to ask how did this reality come to be, how was everyone living together, at what price did they achieve this peace. As much as he wanted to ask, Basara knew he'd find no answer, after all, this is just in his mind, something likely impossible in reality.

The more time Basara spent in this illusionary world, the more he wanted to stay. But he knew he couldn't. Of course, that does not mean he gave up on this world, it simply meant he had more reasons to work towards changing this from an illusion to a reality. And so, he recoverred consciousness.

"Oh? You're awake already?"

"Tehe, Basara-san can't be easily beaten."

Lucia's words were what received Basara back into reality. As he was getting up, Shella explained to him.

"I think you get what an subjective illusion is now right? Lucia wanted to put into a nightmare-ish illusion, but I convinced her that showing you happiness would be more effective. Was I right?"

"Yes. Thanks for everything Shella. Now I know what to do."

"Then I did my job. Basara-san, you're dismissed. Go get 'em."

Basara could only quietly laugh at Shella. He fell right into her trap, but that only made him stronger. Shella truly had quite an unique way of doing things.

Afterwards, Lucia took Basara back to the human world. Once he got back home, Maria bombarded him with questions, but he answered none as Shella had asked him to keep that a secret between them.

During dinner, Basara had an idea for the upcoming battle, but he needed to discuss this with someone. Meanwhile, on the demon realm.

"Mother, may I ask you something?"

"Is it about Basara?"

"Yes. Why did you decide to help him?"

"Even if you ask me that, I just thought I should. I fugured there was no harm in helping my future son-in-law out and it's not like he would have been lost without me."

"Like I though, I do not understand your resoning."

Shella simply laughed it off saying she whoudl eventually understand.

The day after that, Basara was in a bus. He was heading for the lookout point were the final battle with the European Heroes would take place.

Yet, today was not the day he and the heroes agreed to fight each other. No, today Basara merely had something he wanted to test out.

"Eh, Basara, why did you bring me here?"

This voice came from the person who was accompanying Basara, Nanao.

"I just want to show you where the battle will happen. And I also have something I wanted to ask you."

Basara answered simply. He wasn't lying. After his talk with Shella, Basara had an idea for the upcoming battle.

They got off the bus and walked to the lookout point. Once they arrived, Basara said that this would be the place where the battle would happen. He took a deep breath and asked something he needed to know before telling his plan.

"Chisato told me you and she explored the abilities given by the familiar contract. Can you tell me what they are?"

"S-sure. Other than the power up you already know about, there is an ability to share our senses. Though you can use my five senses whenever, I need your permission to you yours. Also, the contract lets the familiar, me, change into an animal form to follow the master undercover. The form I got was… a bat."

Once he heard this, Basara had a smile on his face. His thought was that, there's no better animal form for a vampire other than a bat, but Nanao probably thought he was making fun of her. With that in mind, Basara apologised.

"Sorry. Anyways, let me tell you my plan."

Basara breathed in and continued to talk.

"You know of objective and subjective illusions right? I wanted to try to use some against the heroes."

"Hmm, using illusions is definitely a good plan, and it's made possible by our familiar contract. The thing is, subjective illusions are obligatorily pre-prepared illusions."

"Huh? I recently learned about objective and subjective illusions, but I didn't know there were other classes. What is a pre-prepared illusion?"

"It's easier to make the difference than to explain. Basically, I need to look at someone in the eyes to use my illusions and it takes a second to do it, but things are different with pre-prepared illusions. With them, I can avoid the little time the it takes to use my illusion technique, it's also the only way to make subjective illusions."

"So, because subjective illusions need to read the affected person's mind to find their view point of the wanted illusion, they need to be prepared before use. Makes sense. Ok, Nanao, I want to ask you to get a few illusions ready for me."

"Sure, but why did we need to come here? Although I'm happy to see you, we could have talked about this on the phone."

"Well, after this, I wanted to see your battle capabilities. I don't plan to let you directly fight the heroes, but you need to at least be able to escape them. If there was some time left, I thought you might want to walk around together."

Nanao happily accented, especially to the walking together part. They spent the whole afternoon trying out strategies to the battle and later walked around the shopping district.

Basara's coming home only at night sparked Maria's curiosity, but he still didn't tell her a thing, saying it was still related to what Shella and him had talked about. Which wasn't an exact lie.

 **End of chapter. Maybe it's just me, but I felt this was a bit lack luster (probably due to a mix of not being able to get the characterization right, at least it didn't feel right to me, and not having much to write about, leading to a fusion of Shella and Nanao's chapters because they were individually short. I'll be happy if you guys can understand what I meant for this chapter at least. If not, I'll explain things again next note.)**

 **I know it's obvious, but the form change and different types of illusions are things I made up. For the form change, I think I was able to justify its existance well during the story, as for the illusions...**

 **Simply, it's becuase I thought that "different types of people view things differently. So, wouldn't it be good if there was a type of illusion that read peoples' mind to make the illusion have the wanted effect?" Like, for an illusion that makes people see their worst fear, someone can have clowns as their worst fear, but that's not true to everyone, so what if there was a type of illusion that always "hit the right target"? (I think you guys got what I meant)**

 **Anyways, since this is probably the last time I'll touch the topic, I want to ask a few things.**

 **Maybe I'm just strange, maybe it's because I read SMNT's LN waaay back in January (in what? Two weeks? Something like it. I read fast), but I really didn't think there would be a need to "re-present" the characters (since, by volume 8, they're already close enough to pleasure each other just for the hell of it) and I personally felt the things I told in the ecchi chapters could happen in the LN (not as they are, but similarly to it, just, diluted in some plot, which was my original plan). Maybe I'm the weird one, but I want to hear what you guys think and maybe some tips on what you think I did wrong and how I could fix it (so that I don't make the same mistake again. Though, for the rest of this fanfic's duration, I'll follow a reader's suggestion and simply let sex/ecchi things happen in off. That's the least I can do since you all have been so patient with me)**

 **In all honesty, I kinda want to reboot this fanfic from the chapter where Basara, Chisato and Nanao had sex, but I do not have the time nor the plot needed to put the ecchi in, so, if a reboot ever happens, it'll have to wait (I'll be sincere, I didn't thing I'd do the SMNT fanfic so soon. I promised it along other fanfics a while back, but I thought SMNT would be the second or third one to me made, not the first one. That's why the "skeleton" of the story is good, while de handeling is not. Maybe I'll try to fix it if you guys want, hell, I even already thought about some "mini-arcs" for this story, but I don't have enough time to make them right now)**

 **Lastly, next week's chapter will be short (like, very short) because it's a "transition" chapter (kinda) and because time is a luxury I do/will not have for some time. Anyways, we're gonna go back to the one chapter per week on Wednesday thing. Reason? Because due to the deletion of sex chapters, this got a bit shorter, so we'll be getting to the end sooner (like, real soon). I planned to go back to only one chapter per week near the end, but I didn't expect it to come so soon (but don't think I'm blamming you guys, after all, the flat is mine for not handeling the ecchi as it should have been.)**


	14. A Special Week

Basara woke up at his usual time. He went down, ate his breakfast and took a shower. Once he was back in his room, he looked at his phone. There was a message there.

The message was Chisato's, it said that the crystal is ready and told Basara to come pick it up. It also said that she wanted to test it out one last time and she wanted a "payment" for making the crystal.

"Huh? Basara-san, what's that?"

"M-Maria! You startled me, don't suddenly appear behind me."

"Oho~ Basara-san, is there something in that message you don't want others to see?"

"No, nothing much. It's just a message from Chisato, she said to go pick up the thing she got ready for me."

"I heard from Kurumi that, last time you went to her house, you spent the whole night there. Basara-san, do you have an affair?"

"No, nothing of the sort. It's just that she likes to waste time. Also, I have somewhere else to go after I get what she made, so I'll probably be home late, but I want you girls to wait for me, I have something to talk to all of you about."

Maria agreed and saw Basara off. While on the way, Basara took care to make sure he wasn't being followed by Maria or any of the others. Basara arrived at Chisato's apartment one hour later.

Once again, Basara was told to go up alone. He entered the elevator and waited until he reached her floor. Basara got out of the elevator and made his way to Chisato's door, he pressed the doorbell and the door was opened.

"I'm he-"

But, Chisato blocked his lips with her own, she pulled him inside and slammed the door close.

"Unn, Basara, let's make the most use of our time. Here's the crystal, activate it and let's test it out. This will also work out as payment for my services."

Basara agreed and resumed their kissing, Chisato seemed like she didn't want to waste a second. He picked the crystal for her hands with his own and used the god power from Chisato inside him to activate the crystal's power. A barrier was created, it seemed bigger and stronger than last time.

Afterwards, Basara proceeded to "pay" Chisato. Since time was distorted inside the barrier, even though they only spent seven hours at her house, for them, seven days passed.

After they were done, Basara had to visit Nanao's house. He had already told her that he would be coming, so she opened the door as soon as he pressed the door bell, like she was waiting for him.

Every now and then, Basara and Nanao met to raise their contract, but Basara had yet to come to her house. Though that's not the most special thing that's going to happen for Nanao today.

"Nanao, you know why I came here, right?"

Basara asked as soon as he entered the house. Once she closed the door behind them, Nanao answered.

"Yes. Basara, I've been waiting for this since the last time."

As soon as she finished saying, she drooped down her dress revealing an underwear even lewder than the one she used back when they made their contract.

Basara activated the barrier, allowing them to go as far as they pleased. They had sex for six hours that lasted for seven days. This difference in the time distortions was due to Basara learning how to control the crystal's power.

Once Basara finally left Nanao's home and went to his own, it was already pretty late. It was already past 10 pm once he entered his house.

All the girls were waiting for him in the living room. As soon as he appeared, Basara showed the crystal. None of them understood a thing, Zest was the first one to ask.

"Basara-sama, what is that crystal?"

"It's what Chisato made for me, she made it thinking about how to raise the master-slave contract."

"Raise the contract? What does the crystal do?"

Mio is the one that asked this time. Unknown to himself, Basara had a small grin on his face as he said.

"This crystal makes a special barrier. Amongst other abilities, time is slower inside the barrier and everyone's bodies will be restored to the way they were before the barrier was set up."

"Wait, then that means-"

"Yes Maria. Chisato made this so I could take your virginities and raise the contract to the highest level without all of you losing your powers."

The girls started talking amongst themselves and to themselves. Basara interrupted their talk by saying.

"I plan to raise the barrier tomorrow and keep it up until the day before the agreed day for the fight with the heroes, in other words, I want to keep this up for a week. I wanted to ask Mio and Yuki to skip school for this week, also, I'm saying this right now so that, if someone doesn't think they're ready, then I'll just leave you outside the barrier while I raise the others' contracts. I don't mind anyone wanting to stay out since, even if your body is restored, your memories will stay."

"What are you talking about Basara-san? This is the chance we've all been waiting for. It's obvious none of us will stay out of this."

Maria answered and everyone agreed. Maria herself followed.

"Alright people let's organize this a bit. For tonight, we'll all get ready for this, we will raise the barrier and start the party tomorrow as soon as the sun is up. Even if it's only for a week, since time is slower inside the barrier, we'll all have time to do whatever we want."

The girls agreed, Basara felt like he had no say in this.

The girls pushed Basara to the bath and made him sleep early, apparently, they didn't want to miss a second. Basara didn't resist, he slept early and woke up early.

Basara ate breakfast, took a bath and met the others in the living room, he used the crystal's power and raised the barrier. The girls said that, to respect each other's privacy and get ready for him, they would be waiting for Basara in their underground rooms.

And so, Basara and the girls spent the week that lasted for 168 days. All of them made full use of this time to pleasure each other and themselves as if there were no tomorrow. Everything they had held back up until now would be released today.

That's how Basara spent the final week before the start of the battle against the European Heroes.

 **I know I'm going to get crucified for this, so don't bother telling me that there shouldn't be sex here, I already know this is a mistake.**

 **I was planning to change this chapter into one were Basara's demon mother (forgot her name right now) would appear, but there were two problems. One, I didn't plan anything for her to do, and two, I've been sick for the past few days and I have a hell of a headache right now, so I can't be bothered to writhe a whole new chapter (therefore, I just copy and paste the story bits of the sex chapters)**

 **Since this chapter was very short (like I said it would be), I'll talk about a few things with you guys.**

 **For the reboot I promised (if I ever do it and if you guys want me to do it that is) I think I'll start working on it near the end of November. What I plan to do is re-post the chapters up till the one with sex (just making them go through some grammatical correction and other small adjustments) and, from the chapter after that, I plan to add new content (for now, what I have planned is: a mini-arc where Basara, Yuki and Kurumi would go to the hero village, there, they would meet and see the European Heroes in action. Another mini-arc after that, probably in the demon realm with Maria, Mio and Zest. I'd like to keep Maria and Shella's chapters there, just with some adjustments, and do the chapter with Basara's demon mother that I talked about just now)**

 **That's the general jist of what I plan to reboot, lemme know what you guys think. I think I'll start working on the reboot in the middle/end of November (again, if I do make it).**

 **As for next week, we'll start the final battle. Why so soon? Cause, in the first few weeks of November, I'll be busy as hell, so I need to finish this before that (or I can't promise any chapters for the start of November).**

 **When I was writhing the final battle, I was thinking of making only one chapter, but it became too big, so I decided to split it into three, where each chapter focused on one of the heroes.**

… **So yeah. I guess I'll see you guys next week.**


	15. A Reflection on My Mistakes

**I didn't want to write a note chapter, but, since somehow I became a machist son of a bitch, I decided to explain myself. I think you guys misunderstood me.**

 **I figured that, since I would have to reboot stuff either way, I would just let this story follow as is and think on how to make the reboot better (making the girls appear more, showing that the villains are trouble for Basara, and such stuff you guys recomended). So it's not that I gave up on this story, it's that I changed my startegy.**

 **Let me adress the elefant in the room, the problem here is how I handled the ecchi. I'm sorry for making the girls look like whores, but, while writing this story, I didn't think anyone would mind them only appearing for the ecchi/sex bits (I don't know why I thought that, but I did, so... sorry)**

 **In all honesty, I didn't like this last chapter either and I wanted to make something better, but I won't write while I'm sick, I'm just not going to do it (expecially with the headache I have right now). So I thought that, since this was going to be trown away anyways, I shouldn't even bother with it.**

 **Since you guys now hate me so much, I'll ask you guys what you want. Just choose your option.**

 **1) I can post the final chapters as they are in a few days, but, if you don't want to see the shittiest of writing, you're not gonna want to read 'em.**

 **2) I can simply abandon this fanfic. I know I'm not gonna lose sleep over it and it doesn't seem like you guys will either.**

 **3) You guys can endure me for three more weeks and we'll finish this properly so that I can (maybe) reboot this. Unlike what some of you may think, I'm not dumb. I decided not to apply what you guys told me here so that I could do it later.**

 **Well, just pick what you will, I'll tell the results on Sunday.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for making a note chapter, maybe this wasn't a good decision, but I needed to clear this out after seeing so much hate, of course, I'm the only one to blame, but you don't need to send me straight to hell for me to listen to you.**


	16. Decision and Some Problems

**Ok. So, basically, I've read your guys' opinions and I've made a decision.**

 **The option chosen the most was number 3, in other words, for me to continue posting this and later reboot it.**

 **Now, the problem is, something unexpected happened (that's also the reason why I'm posting this a day earlier than I said I would.)**

 **I won't talk about it since it's a personal real life problem, but I won't be able to post the last battle due to some circumstances.**

 **But I don't want to let you guys' expectations die down so here's what I plan to do.**

 **This fanfic will be counted as finished and I won't post anymore chapters, but, in a later date, I'll post the reboot of this story and properly finish it.**

 **When will I post the reboot? I dunno. I think I might start working on it near the end of November, but I can't promise it (hell, I can't promise it'll be the next fanfic I post). All I can promise is that it'll come (I may be whatever I may, but I like to keep my promises). It'll also be good because the translation of the LN volumes to get a bit further and, you know, people will be able to read the whole volume 8 instead of just Chisato's bit.**

 **For the reboot, I want to add some mini arcs instead of the ecchi chapters I made (basically so that the ecchi is diluted in the story, like it should have been from the start), though I still have to think if I want to make ecchi scenes or just focus on the story. Also have to reconsider having sex in the story. That'll all depend if I can put it in a proper way and not just throw it there.**

 **So basically, the option that'll happen will be the 2.5 one. I won't post the last battle due to personal problems, but I'll work on the reboot once I have the time to. I'll put the link to the reboot here once I start posting it (though it's not like it'll be hard to find, just type the name of this fanfic and put reboot by its side and that's probably the name I put on it)**

 **Yeah, I guess that's it. Sorry if anyone was expecting the last battle, but you'll have to wait a bit longer to, hopefully, get a much better story. If anyone has anything to ask, comment or suggest, then tell me, I'll read it even if I don't respond immediately.**


	17. Update

**Just wanted to give you guys an update.**

 **I've started writhing the reboot. I can't promise any date yet, but it may be out at the start of December, or maybe in the middle of it. (At least it'll be out this year.)**

 **While I still do have much to write, I do believe that I've solved most of the problems this fanfic had (you know, short scenes, low involvement of the characters, etc.) You may not notice it in the first chapter (since I used it mostly as a short introduction again) but at least there won't be a problem of short scenes anymore.**

 **Also, I planned new "mini-arcs" that are just so good I don't know why there isn't anything like it in the LNs (such modesty.) Like there is that part were... hmm, maybe I should avoid spoilers.**

 **I believe that is all I had to update. I'll put the link to the reboot here once I start posting it so you guys don't need to come back to check.**

 **Now for the true reason I wanted to make this update (no, I didn't want to give an update, but this doubt stuck to my mind so I figured I should ask it.)**

 **I've been informed not too long ago that Volume 11 came out. A while back, I was looking it up (you know, illustrations, synopsis, the like) and I read that it's supposed to be the last volume. Is that true? Or is it the last volume of the current story arc?**

 **I know ecchi stories like Shinmai don't usually last many volumes, but still... even Masou Gakuen got to Volume 13, I thought Shinmai would still have more on store (like, we saw an story arc for the demon realm, the current one was involving Shiba and the heroes, I figured there would be at least one more with the gods.)**

 **Anyways, you guys tell me what you know. I don't remember if I've already said this (too lazy to look) but I'm hoping to get the reboot out before the holydays or before the end of the year. See you all soon.**


	18. Link

**Here's the link to the reboot: s/12748252/1/The-New-Target-Reboot**

 **Took me a while, but at least I made it. Now, if anyone is still interested in this story, please head there to read it.**


End file.
